Dragon Ball : The Missing Chapters
by The Asylum of the Devitory
Summary: One of the Cell Jrs. survived Gohan's slaughterings and is looking for revenge! His quest for power takes him to another world, and two unlikely mercenaries are the only thing that stands in his way... FINISHED!
1. Ressurection

************************  
Dragon Ball ; The Missing Chapters  
  
Cell Jr. Saga  
Chapter I- Ressurection  
************************  
  
His eyes opened. All he could see was black, complete black darkness. He took a deep breath in, only to feel a strong, musky presence in the air seep into his lungs. Coughing and sputtering, he moved himself about, trying to figure out where he was. Which way was up? Which way was down? After a few silent motionless moments, he finally got his head together again, and let his body sense which way was skyward. He pushed himself against the walls of the dark space to which he was confined in, pushing himself upwards, with each push came fresher air.  
  
A white-gloved hand shot up from the ground. Then, another hand produced itself from the dirt. The surface began to crack and tremble, as a large figure emerged from the ground, crawling on the surface of the planet.   
  
He wearily got up to his feet. He felt all over his body, checking for broken bones, but found nothing than a hole in his armoured battlejacket, the battlejacket that the men of Furiiza wore on duty. By the damaged spot there were a few ribbons of pale blue, the same color as his blood, it looked like his spilled blood had died. Gluu took off his gloves, and looked at his hands. They were the same orange hue as they had always been. His two larger teeth -fangs really- hanging out of the corners of his mouth as they reflected whatever light remained in the black-clouded sky.  
  
But why was he alive? He looked at the pit form which he came, no doubt where Furiiza had his body buried earlier; buried when he killed him. Gluu poked his finger through the hole in his armour, the same spot where Furiiza sent a blast of Ki through his body, killing him instantly. But he died, he remembered his murder perfectly.  
  
Furiiza, the most powerful being in the universe, had assigned him to track down Vegeta, one of the few Saiya-jins left in the universe, who was trying to disrupt Furiiza's plans. When Furiiza arrived here on Namek, Vegeta had come too, looking for a peice of his master Furiiza. Gluu had come across a Nameki-jin village which was completely destroyed, no doubt at the hands of Vegeta. He impetuiosly killed the last survivor of the village, and reported these events to Furiiza. However, Furiiza was angered that he did not let a possible witness to Vegeta's slaughter live, and fired a bolt of Ki, with deadly accuracy, straight through his heart.  
  
As to why he was still alive, Gluu was still clueless.  
  
Gluu's thoughts were cut short as a sudden spurt of lava erupted from the ground. Manipulating his Ki as quickly as he could, Gluu darted into the air, narrowly avoiding the red-hot liquid. The ground began to shake, as a crevace split the ground under him. "Oh shit.." Gluu thought to himself "this planet's ripping itself apart!"   
  
Then, Gluu felt an enourmous amout of Ki coming from the east, far over the horizon. Two gigantic powers, one of them obviously Furiiza, seemed to be duelling. Gluu could care less what this other power was, as he quickly sped towards the entrance of Furiiza's ship, and landed at the doorway.  
  
Gluu frantically ran through the halls, the occasional shaking of the unstable ground setting him off balance. A few moments later Gluu found the hull where the escape pods were kept in the ship. Punching in a few digits on a panel on the wall, a small door slid open, revealing the inside of a space pod. Wasting no time -and not wanting to be caught on an unstable planet- Gluu sat himself down in the small circular pod, it's door quickly sealing itself shut.  
  
And with a mighty thrust from below him, the pod was sent hurdeling into space.  
  
**************  
  
The pod landed with a large thud into the soft dirt of the ground, creating a large crater on the surface. The pod door opened, and Gluu slowly emerged from the ball-like machine. Focusing his Ki, Glu floated up and out of the crater, and landed on surrounding unscathed ground. Gluu looked around him. The inhabitants of this planet looked strangely like the Nameki-jins, except for their lack of forehead antennae, and soft-looking, pinkish skin. They looked somewhat like "humans," a strange race that a member of his former crew had described to him. The reddish earth that the planet bore felt surprisingly soft, a fact Gluu noticed when he took his firts steps on this strange planet. It had been a few days since Gluu had left the doomed Namek, Gluu still questioning his existance after his death.  
  
The planet appeared to be mildly civilized, a few strange houses and stores lay scattered about the area. Then, a sign on one store caught Gluu's eye. "It's the universal language..." Gluu muttered to himself. "It's a bar." Gluu licked his orange lips. "Kami, I need a drink bad," he breathed as he entered the doorway.  
  
The bar was practically empty, a few tables and a bar decorated the small dark room. There were a few strange creatures sitting at one table, and one figure sitting by it's lonesome at a stool near the bar, a figure somewhat like his own. The creature's pale skin looking almost exactly like that of the locals here. Long black hair hung down the figure's back, down to the lower shoulderblades, over a dull red shirt. Arounf the waist was tied a small, dull brown jacket. Gluu sat a few seats to the right from the strange person, and called for the bartender. After receiving his shot glass, Gluu sighed and rested his long, tube-like head on his arms.  
  
From out of nowhere, the sounds of a rowdy group could be heard from the doorway of the bar. Three human-like beings stumbed through the bar, and gathered around the person at Gluu's side. "Hey, whatcha' doin', Zuukuuni?" the first one asked in a loud, rambunctious voice. the figure seemed to sag. "Kami, leave me alone already, would you?" the figure said, in a female voice. The third creature then reached across Zuukuuni's front, and picked up the small glass in front of her, and gave a short whistle. "Ydrati-jin whiskey, eh Zuukuuni?" the second person asked. "Y' sure y' can handle this stuff?" The three broke out in laughter. Zuukuuni seemed to sigh, and then groan. "Hey, y'know what?" the second asked, snatching the glass from the third, "I don't think she can handle it. I better have it." He said, as he took the glass to his lips, and gulped down the rest of the liquid. Zuukuuni turned to the second figure, saying "I paid for that, you know!" in an angry tone. "What? This?" The second asked, tossing the empty glass over his shoulder.  
  
If the second figure had seen where the glass landed, he would have seen that it had hit and shattered on top of Gluu's head. Gluu stood up, and walked towards the trio of trouble-makers, his own shot glass in hand.  
  
"Who threw that?" Gluu asked in a cold voice, looking at the three hooligans. "Hey-y, sorry about that, man," the second said apologetically. Gluu only grimaced. "Then let's see how you like it then." Gluu snarled, as he shoved the shot glass into the being's face, glass, booze and blood spraying across the floor. The figure staggered backwards, holding his cut and bleeding face.  
  
In an act of retalliation, the first figure aimed and threw a punch at the back of Gluu's head. Yet to Gluu, that feirce punch felt like a light tap of a finger's flick. In response, Gluu turned around, held out his palm to the attacker, and fired a small burst of Ki into the being's chest, sending him flying a few meters away. The third bagan to advance on Gluu, until Gluu turned and stared him in the eye. The figure quckly fled for his life from the bar. His other two cohorts also staggered and stumbled out of Gluu's vicinity.  
  
Gluu returned to his seat, and ordered another shot glass. Unbeknownst to Gluu, Zuukuuni was eying him doggedly, as if she could see something no one else could.  
  
After awhile, Gluu made his way out of the bar. Gluu adjusted the battlejacket around his body, as he walked down a deserted area, in search of other civilization. No longer being an underling of the tyrant Furiiza, Gluu seemingly had no other purpose in life, other than to wander aimlessley.  
  
Suddenly, a blast of Ki shot by his face from behind him. Gluu turned around, and saw the origin of the assault. Standing behind him was the woman from the bar, Zuukuuni. "What the hell was that for?" Gluu asked angrily. Zuukuuni didn't answer, only she fired another blast of Ki from her palms at Gluu. Gluu easily dodged the blast, and flew straight into toe-to-toe distance from Zuukuuni. "What are you doing?" Gluu hissed, grabbing Zuukuuni by the arms, pinning them to her side. Zuukuuni tried to strugle free, but to no avail. "It was you." She said, eyebrows angled downwards in anger. "It was you along with Furiiza who destroyed my planet!" Gluu was astonished at Zuukuuni's response. "What the hell does she mean, 'I destroyed her planet?'" Gluu's memory raced.  
  
Gluu was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he never noticed his grip on Zuukuuni lighten. Zuukuuni however, noticed so, and began to generate Ki into her body. Gluu's mind returned to the present when he felt Zuukuuni drawing in Ki, her long hair starting to fade a white hue and began to stand upright. Even her two long bangs of hair, which fell down in front of her face, began to stand up. Her black eyes began to change to a greenish hue, as golden aura slowly enveloped her. Gluu let go of Zuukuuni in surprise, as her hair began to turn a golden blonde. Then, the thought hit Gluu. "S-s-s-s-she's a... a S-saiya-jin!" Gluu exclaimed. Gluu also realized that she was no ordinary Saiya-jin. She was a Super-Saiya-jin.  
  
"You heard me." Zuukuuni said "You and Furiiza destroyed planet Vegeta." "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Gluu said, looking at Zuukuuni, who was hovering above him. "I'd notice that style of jacket anywhere." Zuukuuni said. "Only Furiiza's creeps wear that style of jacket." she said. Gluu was then aware that she knew he was part of Furiiza's mob, because of his tell-tale battlejacket. "I may not be able to kill Furiiza for destroying my home," Zuukuuni said, beginning to charge up a massive amount of Ki, "but an underling of Furiiza will have to do." Gluu felt Zuukuuni's Power Level drastically rise, almost matching his own. Gluu knew that if he didn't act fast, he may meet another demise at the hands of this Super-Saiya-jin. Zuukuuni was about to fire a blast of Ki at Gluu, when Gluu yelled "But Furiiza's dead by now!"  
  
Zuukuuni halted her assault at Gluu's words. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "That's right. Furiiza's dead by now." Gluu said, remembering the other massive power he felt at Namek, the one fighting Furiiza. "Yeah right." Zuukuuni said, beginning to charge up more Ki. "Who can possibly defeat Furiiza?" she asked sarcastically, preparing to unleas a massive amount of Ki upon Gluu. Gluu realized that this Super-Saiya-jin could very well kill him if he didn't think quickly.  
  
"I killed him! That's who!" Gluu blurted out. Zuukuuni paused, and looked at Gluu. Zuukuuni then snorted in disgust. "You expect me to belive that? [i]You,[/i] killed [i]Furiiza[/i]?" she asked doubtfully. "You're a Super-Saiya-jin, right?" Gluu asked, to which Zuukuuni nodded. "If there's one thing I know Furiiza fears, it's a Super-Saiya-jin." Gluu said. "Then that's why he destroyed Vegeta..." Zuukuuni trailed off. "Yes, I killed Furiiza," Gluu said, lying to Zuukuuni. "You can sense that our Power Levels are equal, can't you?" Gluu said, trying to back up his lie. Zuukuuni paused, then nodded again. "Then no doubt you could have easily destroyed Furiiza, then." Gluu said.  
  
Zuukuuni's ki slowly began to fade, as she floated back down and landed on the ground. Almost as soon as her feet had touched the ground, the strong golden aura around her faded as well. Her hair began to turn from it's bright golden hue, back into it's shiny black color. Her green eyes dimmed into back into black as well. "You're right." she said, "I'm sorry I misjudged you." Zuukuuni said sheepishly. "But if you're no loner working for Furiiza, then for Kami's sake, at least take off that battlejacket. Everyone will think you work for Furiiza with you wearing it." Zuukuuni said, pointing at Gluu's armoured attire. Gluu promptly gripped the bottom of his jacket, and pulled it over his head. He took off his jacket and dropped it to the ground, revealing his black tank-top, which had a strong and muscular torso hidden under it.   
  
"Well, I'd better be going then." Gluu said, picking up his jacket, holding under the crook of his muscular arm. Just as Gluu began to fly away, Zuukuuni called after him. "Hey, what's your name, anyway?" she asked inquizitively. Gluu turned around in the air, and stopped to look at Zuukuuni. "My name died with Furiiza." Gluu said gravely. "But if you must call me something, call me 'Gluu'." Zuukuuni nodded. "Mine's Zuukuuni." She said, as Gluu began to fly off, off to faraway in the distance...  
  
-End  
  
Next Chapter: The Sole Survivor  
******************  
The Asylum's note:  
And so, "The Missing Chapters" begins...  
  
-The Asylum(SSJCanadian)  
****************** 


	2. The Sole Survivor

******************  
Dragon Ball ; The Missing Chapters  
  
Cell Jr. Saga  
  
Chapter II- The Sole Survivor  
******************  
  
It was a wonderful evening. The stars hung in the sky, shining and sparkling in perfect harmony with the moon. They had just gotten out of the theater no more than two minutes ago, the couple now strolled down the street together in eachother's arms.   
  
She was resting her head against her male freind's body as they walked listlessly down the sidewalk, when they passed by the dark alleyway.  
  
"Huh? Did you hear that?" the boy asked his freind, stopping. "Hear what?" she asked, her ears trying to pick up what her boyfrenid's had. Then she heard it too, she heard the faint hissing sound of a strained voice, originating from the bleak depths of the alley. The boy slowly edged his way closer to the alley, his female companion backed off and leaned uneasily against a nearby lampost. "Help...me..." the voice hissed again. The girl nervously bit her lip as her freind slowly crouched down to the alley floor, peering into the darkness, trying to see the origin of the pained voice.  
  
Before the boy could make another move, a long, dark blue object sped out from the darkness, a needle-like appendage on it's tip plunged itself deep into the boy's body. The girl clutched the lampost harder now in fear, too terrified to make a sound. The boy desperatley tried to wrench the object out of his torso, his breaths gurgling in his internal bleeding which the needle-like object caused. Then, the boy's skin began to sink, as if all the flesh in his body was being drained from him. The tube-like object widened and thinned in rythmned beats, like it was eating the boy alive. The needle finally withdrew itself from the boy, leaving the boy's body to fall lifelessly to the ground, nothing left but skin and bones.  
  
Before the terrified girl could utter a sound, a large black figure shot out from the darkness, darted behind her, and a large, pale-blue hand clasped itself over her mouth. "Scream and I'll absorb you through your eye." the figure threatened, the same blood-drenched needle was hovering over her left eye. The girl looked at the needle and traced it's origin, to which she found it was actually the tail of a large creature, the same creature that was holding her. The girl slowly nodded, and the creature relaxed his grip over her mouth. When she saw the face of the creature, her face went white with shock.  
  
"C-C-C-Cell?"  
  
The creature's lip curled into a mean grin. "B-b-b-but..Mr. Satan...he killed you...he killed you.." the girl stammered. The creature only shook it's head. "No, I'm not Cell. But you're pretty close." The monster hissed in a deep voice.   
  
True, the creature looked like the DNA-experiment monster Cell, the one who had held the sinister "Cell Games" that killed the legendary martial artist Son Gokou. But instead of where Cell should have green skin, this creature's skin was a dark blue. "You see, I am one of the seven of Cell's offspring." the creature said, a dominant insidious tone lying in his voice.  
  
Instantly, the girl's memory jarred. She remembered watching the horiffic "Cell Games" on the television, with Cell producing seven blue creatures like himself, except they were in the form of children. "But...you were killed..." the girl squeaked "by...by..that Gohan...that Gohan kid..."  
  
At the sound of the name Gohan, the creature's grip on her tightened feircely. "Yes," the creature snarled "Gohan did kill my six siblings." The girl looked at him with wide, petrified eyes. "However, like Cell, I too have an organ inside my brain that allows me to regenerate lost limbs. Hell, I can even regenerate my whole body, just as long as that organ survives." the creature hissed into the girl's ear. "When Gohan mercilessly killed my siblings, he failed to notice that my special organ was still intact, even when he was fighting Cell." the creature continued. "I generated myself an eye and a few feet from my organ, and scurried away from the battlefeild. After a few years of hiding, I regained enough strength to regenerate my whole body, including my tail." the creature chuckled in a sinister tone.  
  
"Well," the creature said, gripping the girl even harder, "Any last requests before I make you a part of me?" The girl, still gagged by the creature's hand, managed a weak nod. The monster released the girl again, and let her speak. "Just tell me...what are you going to do?" she asked feebly.  
  
The monster smirked. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself the girl's question. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do."  
  
"In order for Cell to become 'perfect,'" the creature said, "he had to absorb two androids. Ever since Cell's defeat at the hands of Son Gohan, I've longed for revenge against him. But I realize that my power, great as it is, is no match against his. Then I began to wonder if I too could become 'perfect'."  
  
"So.. so what are you going to do then?" the girl asked weakly.  
  
"I know of seven magic spheres called 'Dragon Balls', that spawn a mighty dragon God that can grant any wish, that is, if you can find all seven." The monster continued. "Using them, I'll ask the dragon God if I too can become perfect."  
  
"B..but that could take years!" the girl squeaked through the monster's hand. "I know. That's why I'll travel to New Namek, and use the larger, better Dragon Balls there." the creature smirked. "The larger they are, the easier they'll be to find."  
  
"You're really one of Cell's children. Only the offspring of Cell can be as sinister as you." the girl sneered. The creature only gave a half-hearted laugh. "Yes, I know. That's why I call myself 'Cell Junior.'" the monster said, letting his tail slide down her body, its needle-like tip poking at her back. "Relax now," Cell said, "and maybe this won't hurt as much as it should."  
  
The girl's body jolted when the tail plunged itself into her body.  
  
-End...for now...  
  
Next Chapter: The Brutal Duel on a Lonely Planet  
********************  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Heh, this keeps gettin' better and better, don't it?  
  
-The Asylum(SSJCanadian)  
******************** 


	3. The Brutal Duel on a Lonley Planet

Dragon Ball: The Missing Chapters  
Chapter III- The Brutal Duel on a Lonely Planet  
  
-  
  
He found it hard to believe that he had landed on the quiet planet three and a half years ago. "Hell, it's better than being back on Namek," Gluu thought to himself as he traversed the red dirt of the sleepy planet he now called home. He despised being a former underling of Furiiza, and yet wearing the Saiya-jin battle jacket gave him a sense of power, despite the fact that it gave him the appearance of being one of Furiiza's men.  
  
Just then, a bolt of Ki shot by his face brom behind him. Gluu whirled around to see a familiar golden-haired creature. "What the hell was that for, Zuukuuni?" Gluu demanded of the creature.  
  
"Gluu!" Zuukuuni gasped, shocked to realize whom she had fired upon.  
  
"That's my name," replied Gluu.  
  
"What are you doing, wearing that jacket, Gluu?" She angrily demanded, reverting back to her normal Saiya-jin form.  
  
Gluu looked at his jacket. "So?" He asked, "What's it to you?"  
  
"I've heard word of a Furiiza general somewhere on this planet, and after years of searching, it's you?" She asked angrily.  
  
"I'm no Furiiza general!" Gluu shot back, "I don't even work for that little prick anymore!"  
  
Zuukuuni took a deep breath, and then walked up to Gluu. "You know I still hate Furiiza for destroying Vegeta-sei," Zuukuuni said calmly, putting her hands on Gluu's shoulders. "So take that jacket off now, and maybe I won't think of you as Furiiza's henchman. Okay?" She asked as nicley as she could without losing a threatening tone in her voice.  
  
Gluu stepped back a few steps and put his hands on his waist. "Why should I listen to you?" He asked defiantly.  
  
"You're taking off that jacket now, Gluu, otherwise I'll make you take it off."   
  
"What do you have against this jacket, anyway?"  
  
"It's everything Furiiza. That's what I have against it. Now take it off."  
  
"Make me."  
  
Zuukuuni glared at Gluu, and then grabbed him by the elbows. "Take it off now, Gluu. As long as you wear it, I consider you my enemy. Take it off!" Zuukuuni snarled.   
  
"I don't have to listen to you, Saiya-jin!" Gluu snarled, wrenching his arms free of Zuukuuni. "Super-Saiya-jin or not, I take orders from no one!"  
  
With that, Zuukuuni's hair began to turn a golden blonde and straighten upright. With her eyes now a gem-like green, she pressed both her hands onto Gluu's chest, and let a blast of Ki fly into Gluu. Gluu was sent stumbling backwards, trying to regain his balance. "I'm warning you Gluu! I've vowed to get rid of everything that reminds me of Furiiza, and that includes your battlejacket. Take it off and maybe I won't kill you," Zuukuuni threatened.  
  
Within an instant, Gluu was on his feet again. With blinding speed, he zoomed towards Zuukuuni and threw a punch at her, which caught Zuukuuni on the chin. Zuukuuni staggered back a few steps, rubbing her bruised and cut chin. "That was a bad mistake, Zuukuuni," Gluu hissed, clenching his fists.  
  
In a moment's time, both Gluu and Zuukuuni tore into each other. Altering his Ki as quickly as he could, Gluu flew up into the air above Zuukuuni. Before he could shower her with a barrage of Ki blasts, Zuukuuni sped in front of him. With a quick movement of her shoulder, Zuukuuni pummeled Gluu with a gigantic bolt of Ki of her own. Stunned, Gluu was a prefect target for Zuukuuni to rotate in the air, letting her foot smash into Gluu's face. Gluu reeled backwards, trying to regain his scrambled senses. When he did so, he rubbed his cut lip, which was dripping his bluish blood all over his chin. Zuukuuni took time also to wipe away the blood that stained her jaw. Wasting no time, Zuukuuni sped towards Gluu as fast as she could. However, with a quick flip in the air, Gluu was able to return Zuukuuni's kick to his face with a kick to Zuukuuni's face. Zuukuuni hunched over and buried her face in her hands, holding her nose. Gluu sped towards her, and elbowed her in the neck. Momentarily stunned by the blow, Zuukuuni snorted out a spay of blood through her nose. When she recovered, Zuukuuni responded with a sharp boot to Gluu's side. Gluu's hand went to his ribs, trying to soothe the pain that his adversary's assault had caused them. With another well-aimed kick, Zuukuuni's foot found it's way into Gluu's midsection, sending him downward to the planet's surface. Gluu wairily got to his feet, coughing up a bit more blood as Zuukuuni landed in front of him. "One last chance, Gluu," she said sternly, "Take off the jacket." Zuukuuni ordered. Gluu snarled again, and then put his hands around the bottom of his jacket. Gluu took off his jacket, and dropped it at his feet, glaring at Zuukuuni again. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Zuukuuni asked tauntingly. With that, she turned on her heel, and began to fly away.  
  
Zuukuuni turned around to take one last look at Gluu in midair, and surprisingly to her, she saw him speeding towards her. Before she could do anything, Gluu shot his foot up into Zuukuuni's face, driving her into the ground. Zuukuuni rolled over to her stomach, and got to her knees. Putting her hands on the ground, she spat up a batch of blood from her broken gums. "You asshole!" Zuukuuni shouted at Gluu.   
  
Gluu, in response, gave Zuukuuni a look at his middle finger. Growling at the insult, Zuukuuni got to her feet. "I know," Gluu said flatly. "Next time, don't pick a fight with someone who's obvioulsy better than you. Namely me." Gluu growled. Zuukuuni got to her feet, and looked at Gluu. She dabbed her hand at the steady stream of blood which was dribbling from her nose and lips. A long silence between Gluu and Zuukuuni followed, neither wanting to be the first to walk away.  
  
  
Then, without any warning, Zuukuuni sped at Gluu at full speed, and punched him on one of his large fangs. Gluu recovered quickly from the blow, and in return he took to the air, and sent a barrage of Ki blasts showering down onto Zuukuuni. Zuukuuni tried her best to out-maneuver Gluu's assault, but was soon beaten back by Gluu's attacks. When Zuukuuni looked up in the air trying to spot Gluu, she found him to be standing right behind her. When Zuukuuni turned her head to look, Gluu gave her a blow to the nose with his elbow. When Zuukuuni recovered from the shock of Gluu's attack, she spun around to him and landed a kick to Gluu's gut. Gluu bent over, coughing and wheezing for air, spitting up a glob of blood. Zuukuuni then shoved Gluu to the ground, and knelt on top of him. She wound back her arm, and again punched Gluu in the face. With her left impaired momentarily, she pulled back her right arm, and let Gluu have it on his jaw. Zuukuuni continued alternating left and right punches, until Gluu grabbed both of Zuukuuni's arms, and threw her over on her back. Now kneeling over her, Gluu repaid Zuukuuni with a similar assaualt. Again, Zuukuuni managed to writhe free of Gluu, push him over, and continued to punch him repeatedly. The two continued the pitiful roll-over battle, until they both collapsed from exhaustion. They lay on the red dirt of the planet, breathing heavily. Their bodies, battered, bloodied and bruised, were virtually motionless. Zuukuuni's body reverted back to her normal form as she lay on the ground breathing heavily.  
  
When they found enough strength to get back up to their feet, they stared at each other again. "Alright, Zuukuuni," Gluu said after minutes of silence, "I'll never wear the jacket again. Happy now?" He snorted.   
  
Zuukuuni nodded and said "You better not."  
  
Without saying another word, both turned their backs on another and parted, only to wonder if their fates would dictate them crossing paths again.  
  
Without saying another word, both turned their backs on another and parted, only to wonder if their fates would dictate them crossing paths again.  
  
Next: Recipie for Perfection  
****************  
The Asylum's note:  
Ouchies...painful fight....  
  
-The Asylum(SSJCanadian)  
**************** 


	4. Recipie for Perfection

***************  
Dragon Ball; The Missing Chapters  
Cell Jr. Saga  
Chapter IV- Recipie for Perfection  
***************  
  
The Nameki-jin dropped the large ball with a loud thud. "There's six, Snail." he called out to his companion. "Good. I thought we'd never find it Escar." the other Nameki-jin replied as he trudged towards his freind, dragging a large sac behind him.  
  
Snail opened the sac and peered inside. "One, two, three fou- five, Yep, they're all here." Snail mutered. "Then this makes six." said Escar. "All we have to do now is find the the seventh one, and hell-o Polunga and eternal life!" Snail cheered gleefully. "You boys wouldn't mind if I releive you of those balls, do you?" A voice called from behind them.  
  
Snail and Escar turned to see a strange two-legged creature walking towards them. A silly smile was smeared across his face. "Who are you?" Snail asked cooly. "Me? I have no real name," The creature said "but I call myself Cell Junior. So, how about it, hmm?" Cell said, pointing at the sac of Dragon Balls. "Screw off." Snail snorted. "It took us a year to find these." he snarled. Cell's smile vanished. "Oh really?" Cell growled. "I think it would be wise if you [i]do[/i] give them up." he stated. "You heard him," Escar piped up "he said 'Screw off.'"  
  
Cell raised his hand, as shot a bolt of Ki at Escar. The bolt burrowed its way through Escar's body, leaving him to fall lifelessly to the ground. "Escar!" Snail gasped. "Give them to me. [i]Now.[/i]" Cell ordered. Snail only stuck out both hands and let a massive blast of Ki fly from them. The blast hit Cell dead in the chest, kicking up a cloud of smoke with it.  
  
Snail was kneeling down to his freind's body, desperatly trying to wake him, when he head a faint laugh. Snail looked into the cloud of smoke, only to see Cell step out from it laughing to himself. "Was that your best shot?" Cell jeered, still laughing cruelly. Snail growled, and stood up. Then before anyone could even blink, two small Ki beams shot from Snail's eyes, headed directly for Cell. Cell only sighed, and swatted the beams away effortlessly with his hand. "The balls, green man." Cell siad, his face turning from jestful to rock-serious. Once again, Snail rapidly moved h is hands, letting a barrage of Ki fly from them into Cell. Cell, however, walked calmly through the assault, and stood in front of the Nameki-jin. With a lightning-quick movement, Cell had Snail in a stranglehold.  
  
"I can tell we're going to have fun Dragon Ball hunting together, Nameki-jin." Cell whispered, a cruel smile stretching across his face.  
  
  
"Sensei!"  
  
The short Nameki-jin burst into the room, giving a large dipping bow before the elder. "What is it this time, Sulg?" The elder sighed, resting his arm on the armrest on the chair in which he sat. "Someone spray dust on your crops again?" The elder groaned. "No, sir." Sulg shook his head. "I sense a great force of evil on Namek." Sulg hastily replied. "Evil like what? An evil cricket eating your crops?" The elder sarcastically guessed. "No, sir. It's not about my crops this time." Sulg said gravely. "Not about your crops, eh?" The elder mused. "Well, this is certainly a change..."  
  
"I have sensed a great evil presence on Namek for a few hours now, sensei." Sulg spat out. "An evil far more powerful than all of us put together." Sulg said. "And I fear this evil will be using the Polunga for his dark bidding, sensei. We must dispower Polunga now, before the evil can manifest his desires." Sulg pleaded. "Calm now, Sulg." the elder sighed. "I cannot sense this evil you speak of. So, until then, we shall wait, before we do anything rash." the elder said. Sulg gasped "B-but sensei-" "Sulg..." The elder stared at Sulg. Sulg regained his composure. "My apologies, sensei."  
  
"And that makes seven." Cell said, dropping the large orange orb down on the ground with six others similar to it. Cell turned to Snail, his head in the clutches of Cell's hand. "Now, Nameki-jin, summon Polunga." Cell ordered his hostage. "Go to hell." Snail weakly hissed through his swollen bloody lips. "Talk nicely to me now, Snail," Cell growled, "or else you'll find your [i]other[/i] leg missing." Snail looked down to the ground, and looked at his left leg. He was missing it from the knee down- his bloody and battered body too worn out to regenerate it. Snail just looked at his missing limb, when Cell snapped his fingers in front of Snail's welt-covered eyes. "I said, summon Polunga. [i]Now.[/i]" Cell hissed. Snail gulped, and took a deep breath. Snail then uttered a few foreign words to Cell's ears, and then was silent.  
  
The Balls then began to glow. And with a dazzling flash of light, a bolt of Ki shot skyward from the balls, all merging into one giant strip of light in the sky. The light distorted and reshaped itself, never dimming in intensity for a moment. Bleak stomclouds formed in the sky, sending thunder and rain pouring down onto the ground. The light finally manifested itself into the form of an incredible giant dragon; Polunga. Cell was so awestruck just gazing at the giant glowing dragon he dropped Snail from his icy grip. Snail fell to the ground, motionless. Then Cell snapped out of his trance. "Alright, Nameki-jin," Cell hissed, picking up Snail by the head again, "ask him now." Cell ordered. "No." Snail snarled.   
  
Cell's smiling face was soon replaced by a grimace. Bearing his fang-like teeth, he stared Snail straight in the eyes. Then, he began his cruel chuckling again. "You know, Nameki-jin," Cell jested, "you look like you could lose a few extra pounds." Cell laughed, placing his hands onto Snail's left shoulder. Then with a quick jerking of his shoulder, Cell ripped Snail's left arm clear out of it's socket. Snail screamed in agony as purplish blood gushed out of his fresh wound. Cell sighed, and waited for Snail to stop his wailing. A few minuites after, Snail had still not stopped his moping and sobbing, Cell picked him up again by the antennae on Snail's head. "These'll be the next to go if you defy me again, Snail." Cell snarled into the Nameki-jin's face. "Now, ask him. Ask Polunga if I can become 'Perfect.'" Cell ordered. Snail sniffled, and mutterd a few incomprehensible words. Polunga's red eyes animated themselves with an eerie glow, as the Dragon-God began to speak.  
  
"Yes, It is possible for you, Cell, to become perfect." Polunga said blanky. Cell threw his head back and roared in perverted laughter. "Yes!" he screamed to the sky. "Yes! Gohan will surely die now!" Cell gloated aloud. "Now, ask him how." Cell turned to Snail, his dispassion changing quickly to a stern settlement. Snail once again sobbed a few more incoherent words. "You must absorb and assimilate your other six siblings." Polunga replied.   
  
Cell's jaw dropped wide in shock.  
  
"Wait now.." the elder murmured. "Yes, Sulg, I too can sense this evil you speak of. And the intention of this being is pure villany." "Then we must not waste any time in destroying Polunga's power!" Sulg pleaded. "Yes, my son." the elder sighed.  
  
"No. No! No! Goddammit no!" Cell screamed. He yelled aloud to the heavens in rage, his only way at revenge gone up in smoke. "Dammit!" Cell cussed. "How can I ressurect all six...one at a time!?" Cell yelled to himself. "That would take...three summonings! Polunga can only revive one person per wish! I've already used...two wishes...only one left!" Cell cursed at the sudden twist of misfortune. Snail then sighed, and smiled to himself, muttering some words in Nameki-jin tounge. "What?" Cell said, looking at Snail. "What did you say, green man?" Cell asked. Snail's eyes bugged. "N-nothing." he murmured. Cell's grip on Snail's antennae tightened. "Tell me now!" Cell yelled in Snail's face. Snail whimpered and said "Recently...the elders gave Polunga...the power to revive many people per wish." Snail sobbed. Cell's face lightened up again.   
  
"Thank you very much, Nameki-jin. Anything else?" Cell asked calmly. Snail shook his head. "You're sure?" Cell asked again. Snail frantically shook his head. Cell then released Snail's antennae from his hand. But Cell quickly placed his pointer and middle finger between Snail's right antennae, and sharply plucked it off. Snail again screamed in pain, blood dribbling down his face from the missing antennae wound on his forehead. "Now are you sure?" Cell asked, a sick grin smeared across his face. "Tell me, or else you'll lose your other one." Cell threatened. Snail sobbed. "It can also transport revived people anywhere in the universe as well on the same wish." Snail cringed. "There there now," Cell smiled a perverse grin "it didn't pay to lie to me, now did it?" Cell said in a mocking motherly tone, smirking.   
  
"Now, ask him to revive my siblings, and bring them here to Namek. [i]Now![/i] Cell ordered Snail, again switching his mood, holding. Snail by his head again. "No!" Snail yelled back. "You can torture me all you want, you sick fuck, but I'll never, [i]ever[/i] let you have your way. Never!" Snail yelled through his bleeding gums. Cell smiled. "Never?" Cell asked calmly. Cell then put his hands on Snail's other arm and ripped it from his body. Snail again screamed in agony, more blood spraying out of his wound. "Now!" Cell yelled in Snail's face. Snail whimpered, and muttered some more Nameki-jin words.  
  
"It is done." the elder said. "Polunga has lost his power."  
  
Polunga's eyes began to glow an eerie red hue once more. "Granted." Polunga said in his deep booming voice. "Your siblings are ressurected. "Now I shall transport the-" Polunga's words were cut short as he froze. "What now?" Cell grumbled. Then, Polunga's eyes began to fade black. And with a mighty gust of chilly northern wind, Polunga's body dissapeared.  
  
Cell's scream could be heard echoing over the planet.  
  
-End...(coming soon..)  
  
Next Chapter: The Three Warriors Meet  
****************  
The Asylum's note:  
So..tired... must...sleeeeeeeppp....*falls asleep on his keyboard*  
  
sl43f27-riop965=erenopewjf...  
  
-The Asylum(SSJCanadian)  
**************** 


	5. The Three Warriors Meet

*************  
Dragon Ball; The Missing Chapters  
Cell Jr. Saga  
Chapter V- The Three Warriors Meet  
************  
  
Gluu grumbled as he traversed the barren planet he now called home. "What is it now?" Zuukuuni groaned, rolling her eyes. "Just tell me again why am I helping you?" Gluu grumbled. "Because you hate Furiiza, and I hate Furiiza, okay?" Zuukuuni sighed. "Now come on, let's go." Zuukuuni said, turning around and continued walking. "Great." Gluu thought. "I just [i]had[/i] to help her search for more of Furiiza's creeps." But while his mind was on the subject of Zuukuuni, the question that kept poking at his mind jabbed him once more. He had to ask her.  
  
"Zuukuuni?"  
"What now?"  
"You- you're a... a Super-Saiya-jin, right?"  
"You noticed?" Zuukuuni said sarcastically.  
"I thought- I thought the chances of becoming a Super-Saiya-jin were... somewhere around one in a million. So how-"  
"-I'm a Super-Saiya-jin, alright?" Zuukuuni interrupted Gluu sharply. "Now drop it." she said harshly, and continued walking.  
  
Gluu was wondering what he had done to provoke such a response from Zuukuuni, when he felt a strange presence behind him. Gluu turned his head and saw a tall, strange two-legged creature standing behind him. "Excuse me, Kibi-jin," the creature said, "have you so happened to see six other beings just like me around here?" the creature asked with a simle. "No... no, I can't say I have.." Gluu answered, racking his memory. "Gluu, come on!" Zuukuuni said, not turning around. "Hey Zuukuuni!" Gluu called out to her. Zuukuuni turned around and saw Gluu with the creature beside him. "This guy's looking for six other guys just like him. You seen any of 'em?" Gluu asked. Intrigued, Zuukuuni walked towards Gluu and the being. "Who are you anyway?" Zuukuuni asked the being. "My name?" The creature said, "I have no name. But I call myself Cell Jr." "No. Now come on Gluu, let's go." Zuukuuni said, turning on her heel.  
  
Although it was only for an instant, Cell sensed a great amount of Ki in Gluu. An amount so immense it far outmatched his own. Cell looked around. Instantly, he could sense other Ki sources on this planet greater than his own. It could have been his other six siblings, but Cell wasn't willing to take any chances. No chances when he could have his avengeance of his parent's death.  
  
Gluu had just caught up to Zuukuuni when a figure appeared in front of them. It was Cell, using the familiar Zanuuken technique. "Won't you at least help me?" Cell pleaded with Zuukuuni. Zuukuuni shook her head. "We're a bit busy now." she said calmly. "What about you then, Kibi-jin?" Cell asked Gluu. "You're a Kibi-jin?" Zuukuuni whispered a question to Gluu. Gluu nodded and said "I've got my hands full too, Cell." Gluu and Zuukuuni brushed past Cell and continued their search.  
  
"Why? What are you busy with?" Cell said as he appeared in front of them again. "We're looking." Zuukuuni said, paying Cell no mind. Cell was getting desperate. He needed their protection if he was to search for his siblings. "Maybe I can help." Cell blurted out. Gluu and Zuukuuni looked at each other. "Alright Cell," Gluu said, "Do you know if there are anyone who works for Furiiza here?"  
  
It was a tough question. Cell was certain that these two were hell-bent on looking for Furiiza underilngs. "No. This planet is a- a-" Cell stammered with his words, "-a neutral zone. Yeah, a neutral zone." Cell lied. "That means... means that no millitary power is allowed to land here." Cell said, beefing up his alibi. "Then I shouldn't be here then..." Gluu muttered to thimself. "You mean they've passed that law already?" Zuukuuni asked Cell. "Um, yeah! They, um, sure have!" Cell managed a fake smile. "Well then," Zuukuuni said, putting her hands on her hips, "I think we can help you then...umm.." "Cell. Cell Junior." Cell re-introuced himself. On the outside, Cell seemed like an honest, reliable person. But the inside...The inside was nothing but evil incarnate.  
  
-End...?  
  
Next Chapter: Revalations  
**********  
The Asylum's note:  
So, Cell's tricked Zuukuuni and Gluu into helping him. He truly is an evil little bastard, isn't he?  
  
-The Asylum(SSJCanadian)  
********** 


	6. Revalations

**********  
Dragon Ball; The Missing Chapters  
Cell Jr. Saga  
Chapter VI- Revalations  
**********  
  
It had been three days since Gluu and Zuukuuni had met up with Cell Junior. With no Furiiza followers on this sleepy little planet, Gluu and Zuukuuni had decided to help Cell find his other six siblings, which, according to Cell, were somewhere on this planet. Night had fallen a few hours ago, Cell was fast asleep with his head resting on a nearby log. Zuukuuni lay sitting up against a tree trunk, her sleep-heavy eyelids slowly beggining to close. Although he was a sound sleeper, for some reason Gluu could not sleep. The same question was nagging him again. Nagging him to ask Zuukuuni. Gluu sighed, and crawled over to Zuukuuni.  
  
"Zuukuuni? You awake?" Gluu asked the sleepy Saiya-jin. "What is it now, Gluu?" Zuukuuni grumbled, lifting a tired eyelid and yawned. "I just can't...can't not ask you." Gluu whispered. "How did you become a Super-Saiya-jin?" Gluu asked as nicely as he could. Zuukuuni forcefully turned away from Gluu and grumbled "Nevermind. Goodnight." Zuukuuni muttered. Gluu was about to ask her again, when he heard a soft whipering. Zuukuuni's body seemed to tremble, muttering some incoherent words. "Z-Zuukuuni?" Gluu asked her, wondering what he had done. "Just go away." Zuukuuni sniffled. Gluu sighed, and ambled back to his little hand-made mat of logs.  
  
Gluu lay on his logs when a hand shook his shoulder. Gluu looked up when he saw Zuukuuni's shaded face looking over him. "I"m sorry." Zuukuuni muttered to Gluu. Gluu sat up and put his hand on Zuukuuni's shoulder. "That's okay." Gluu said, "I shouldn't have asked you again." "You want to know, don't you?" Zuukuuni sighed. "Do I?" Gluu asked himself. Zuukuuni took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Moments before Furiiza destroyed Vegeta-sei, when I was just a little kid, a man named Bardock was trying to warn everyone about the Saiya-jin's alliance with Furiiza- he said that Furiiza was going to destroy the planet. Of course, everyone laughed at him. Everyone but my father, Leek, beleived him. He took us, my family, into his space ship- going to get away from Vegeta-sei before Furiiza destroyed it." Zuukuuni said somberly, sagging by a nearby tree.  
"Did he survive?" Gluu asked, eager to hear more of Zuukuuni's story.  
"Yes, he survived Vegeta's destruction."  
"Then how-?"  
"He didn't survive what happened next. We were caught in an ansteroid shower in deep space...our ship took some heavy damage...and my father...my family..." Zuukuuni began to stutter, fighting back the tears welling in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Gluu said gravely, trying to comfort Zuukuuni.  
"I woke up a few days later in the ship. I found my family...my brother...mom, dad...I felt so helpless. I couldn't save them. There was nothing I could do..." Zuukuuni sniffled. "I was so angry- at myself and fate- that I pushed myself over the edge, and I found myself as a Super-Saiya-jin."  
  
Gluu put his hand on Zuukuuni's shoulder. "I'm sorry I asked." Gluu said apologetically. Zuukuuni shook her head, and wiped a tear from her eye. "That's okay, Gluu. I know you didn't know any better." she said softly. Gluu stretched out on his log-bed and yawned. "'Night Zuukuuni." Gluu yawned, rolling over ot his side. "'Night, Gluu." Zuukuuni returned the compliment, and crawled over back to her tree stump, wishing she could have found the courage to tell Gluu the real story. She had been holding it inside her for too long.  
  
The part of her story up to where her family was caught in the asteroid belt was true, but it was not the interstellar rocks that killed her family. Ever since she was little, Zuukuuni had the unique ability to transform into an Oourauzu at will, or under times of heavy stress. This little genetic slip-up won her many squabbles and quarrels on the schoolyard. She was even a bit of a bully with her ability.  
  
When the asteroids collided with her family's ship, she and her younger brother Tamato clung to their mother, all three fearing for their lives while their father desperatly tried to steer the ship out of the asteroid belt. Zuukuuni was terrified. She was so afraid of death- and dying alone in the void of space- her special genetic ability unwillingly kicked itself in. She remembered her family screaming for their lives as she eithercrushed them under her giant foot, or vaporized them with her Oourauzu Ki attack.  
  
She did wake up a few days later, on the same barren planet they were now on. She woke up to see her dead father, bloodied switchblade in hand, holding her severed tail in the other. Zuukuuni then realized that she was the one who killed her family, she and her mutant genetics. Enraged over her freak-of-nature ability and her parent's death, she became a Super-Saiya-jin.  
  
Zuukuuni wiped one last tear from her eye as she settled down by her tree. "Leek..."  
  
-(this is not the)End  
Next Chapter: Two-Sevenths of Evil  
************  
The Asylum's note:   
...  
-The Asylum(SSJCanadian)  
************ 


	7. Two-Sevenths of Evil

************  
Dragon Ball; The Missing Chapters  
Cell Jr. Saga  
Chapter VII- Two-Sevenths of Evil  
************  
  
Morning came, and so did the unlikely trio. Cell was already awake, and was stretching and exercising by his log. Gluu yawned and smacked his fanged lips. Zuukuuni was already standing up, in a groggy state of half-sleep. "Well this is a fine day, isn't it?" Cell asked his two cohorts. "Yeah, whatever." Gluu grumbled.   
  
"While you two were sleeping, I took the time to zone in on the Ki signatures of my siblings." Cell said with a smile. "How do you know they were here anyway, Cell?" Gluu asked. "I told you before, while Polunga was transporting them to New Namek, he somehow lost his power. Since this was the only planet in line between Earth and Namek, I assumed they would be here." Cell explained. "Makes sense to me..." Gluu sighed. Gluu walked over to Zuukuuni and snapped his fingers in front of her sleepy face. "C'mon, Zuukuuni, wake up." Gluu murmured.  
  
After a hearty breakfast of various tree-bugs native to this planet, Cell, Zuukuuni and Gluu set out to find Cell's other siblings. While they were flying over the surface of the planet, Cell leading them, Gluu flew closer to Zuukuuni. "Hey Zuukuuni, how come you don't have a tail?" Gluu asked her. Zuukuuni raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I mean, I thought all Saiya-jins had a tail." Gluu said. "I removed it. Permanently." Zuukuuni said quickly. "Without my tail, I can't transform." Zuukuuni explained to Gluu quietly. "Why would you do that?" Gluu asked. "I- um...just don't like turning into some big ape." Zuukuuni hastily spat out, trying to keep her true Super-Saiya-jin origin away from Gluu. "Whatever." Gluu muttered.  
  
"Hey, down there!" Cell exclaimed, pointing to the ground below him. Gluu and Zuukuuni looked down to where Cell was pointing, to see another creature just like him. "Hey!" Cell called out to the creature. The creature looked up, and his face beamed when he saw who had called him. Cell landed on the ground hastily and walked up to his sibling. "Where were you?" the other Cell Junior asked. "I was looking for you, number three." Cell replied. "You're number four, right?" Cell three asked. "Nope. Five." Cell replied. Cell turned to Gluu and Zuukuuni, who had just landed behind him. "Well, thank you for your help." Cell said to Gluu and Zuukuuni. "No problem." Gluu said as he and Zuukuuni took off.  
  
"Oh, number three," Cell said to his sibling "I have a proposition for you." Cell said, smirking. "How would you like to go back to Earth?" "Earth?" Three asked, "What for?" "To kill Son Gohan." Cell said. "I'm sorry then, Five," Three said, tuning his back to Cell, "but I won't." "What?" Cell couldn't believe what Three just said. "You heard me." Three said. "I'm not going back to Earth."  
  
"But...why?"  
"I'll re-phase that. I'm not going back to Earth to fight Gohan."  
"But he killed you- he killed us all! Except me, of course-"  
"And he should have."  
"What?!"  
"Our parent, Cell, spawned us for pure evil. We had no right to live. No one should live if they are nothing but evil. I've learned that the hard way."  
"But- I took three years to travel to Namek from Earth! I resurrected you! The least-"  
"You resurrected me? Just so you could kill Gohan?!" Three exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Well then, I'm definitely [i]not[/i] going back to Earth then." Three stated firmly, and started to walk away form Cell. "Goodbye, Five."  
  
Cell smirked. "Oh, I think you'll find me very persuasive then, Three." Cell said to himself as his tail rattled in the air.  
  
Gluu and Zuukuuni were dining together on another meal of tree-bugs when they heard a blood-curdling scream. "That came from where we left that Cell guy, Gluu." Zuukuuni said, looking into the direction of which they came. "And a Ki level is fading fast as well, Zuukuuni." Gluu said. "I'm going to check it out." Gluu said as he altered his Ki, floating in the air and flying off to Cell's location. Zuukuuni dropped her half-eaten insect and flew off after Gluu.  
  
When Gluu and Zuukuuni arrived at the spot where they left Cell, their blood ran cold at the sight their eyes were greeted with. Cell was standing there calmly with a silly smile smeared across his sinister face, his tail hovering above the ground with a huge, wiggling lump inside of it. From out of the tip of his enlarged tail there was a pair of feet sticking out from it, feet that looked like Cell's. "Cell! What happened here?" Gluu asked Cell, "What happened to your friend?" Cell only threw his head back and laughed. "Do you want to know why I wanted to find my siblings, Kibi-jin?" Cell asked, still chuckling. "I was told that if I wanted to become infinitely more powerful than before, I had to absorb my other six siblings." Cell said, still smiling.  
  
"But why?" Zuukuuni asked. "On a planet called Earth, my parent, Cell Senior, fought a powerful little brat named Son Gohan. Cell wanted to kill and destroy everyone on Earth and the planet, but that little- he kept getting in his way." Cell said. "So Cell spawned me, and my other six siblings, to help him. But that brat was a Saiya-jin, a Super-Saiya-jin at that, and he killed my siblings, including Cell." Cell Junior explained. "Ever since, I've wanted revenge against Gohan. My sibling here," Cell smiled, pointing to the large lump in his tail, "was disagreeable with me, so I took matters into my own hands." Cell chuckled. "You- you monster!" Zuukuuni flared. "What are you gonna do about it, huh?" Cell taunted Zuukuuni; the lump in his tail had now just slipped inside his body.  
  
Zuukuuni clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, and began to channel her Ki. Within an instant, her long black hair was standing up on end in a bright golden hue, her black eyes transforming into an emerald-like green. Cell stepped back in shock. "A Super-Saiya-jin!" Cell gasped. But then Cell regained his composure. "But even your strength is nothing compared to mine." Cell chuckled. "He's right, Zuukuuni," Gluu said, placing a hand on Zuukuuni's shoulder, "His power level is higher than ours put together, Super-Saiya-jin or not." "You're smarter than you look, Kibi-jin." Cell laughed. "Well now, I really should get going then." Cell said, floating in the air. "Be seeing you." he snickered as he flew off.  
  
"Ah well." Gluu muttered, walking away. "See ya', Zuukuuni." Zuukuuni soon appeared in front of Gluu. "Where are you going, Gluu?" Zuukuuni asked, the same Super-Saiya-jin attitude staring him in the face. "Where does it look like? I don't know." Gluu replied sharply, returning Zuukuuni's glare. "You're not just going to let Cell kill that Gohan, are you?" Zuukuuni asked. "Why shouldn't I?" Gluu grumbled. "It's not my problem." he said apathetically. "Well it's [i]my[/i] problem." Zuukuuni snapped back at Gluu. "First Furiiza destroys Vegeta-sei, then Namek-sei, and now Cell is going back to destroy Earth, Gluu. Doesn't that make you feel guilty at all that we helped Cell do this?" Zuukuuni asked. "I've done a lot of things I feel guilty for, Zuukuuni," Gluu said, "you're asking a former troop of Furiiza." Gluu drove a thumb into his chest. "Go after him if you want, Zuukuuni, I won't." Gluu said, walking away.  
  
"You are one of Furiiza's bastards then, Gluu." Zuukuuni shouted after him. Gluu turned around to see Zuukuuni floating towards him. "As long as you keep that cold-hearted attitude, Gluu, you still have Furiiza in you." Zuukuuni said, stopping a few meters away from Gluu.  
  
An awkward silence passed between the two. "Alright, fine." Gluu sighed after awhile. "You win." "That's better." Zuukuuni said, reverting back to her normal Saiya-jin form.  
  
-End....?  
Next Chapter: The Strongest Team on the Quiet Planet  
*************  
The Asylum's note:  
Oy...I gotta go outside...I've forgotten what the sun looks like...  
  
-The Asylum(SSJCanadian)  
************* 


	8. The Strongest Team on the Quiet Planet

*************  
Dragon Ball; The Missing Chapters  
Cell Jr. Saga  
Chapter VIII- The Strongest Team on the Quiet Planet  
*************  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
The sudden outburst form Zuukuuni turned Gluu's head as they raced over the vacant red terrain of the small planet. "What now?" Gluu asked Zuukuuni. "Another strong Ki source has disappeared." Zuukuuni breathed, trying to keep the fire of her burning anger from inside her down. "You don't suppose-" Gluu said, cutting his words abruptly short. "Afraid so," Zuukuuni spat out, "and no doubt Cell's there too. I can feel his Ki anyway, and it's a hell of alot stronger than before." Zuukuuni muttered.  
  
Cell stretched out his blood-drenched tail again, and then tucked it under his large insect-like wing flaps on his back. He hated to conceal his tail under them, he liked to let his tail flap about as he moved. But it was so sore and worn out from assimilating another one of his siblings, he could not bear to let it hang loose. "A pity he had to disagree with me too," Cell said to himself, sighing. "That makes- what- Three? Yes, three. Ho-hum," Cell sung to himself. Cell stretched out his arms and yawned. Being a negotiator to so many suddenly do-gooding siblings was a pain indeed. Cell was about to leave when he heard a famillair voice call out to him.  
  
"Yo Cell!" The voice said. Cell turned his head and saw that the voice belonged to Gluu; Zuukuuni following close behind. "Why hello there, Kibi-jin." Cell smiled a cruel grin. "And what can I do for you?" Cell asked calmly, still wearing a silly smirk across his face as Gluu's feet touched down on the ground before Cell. Before Gluu could utter a word, Zuukuuni landed on the ground, and began channeling her Ki. Within moments, Zuukuuni's long black hair was flailing wildy upright in the air, turning a dazzling golden blonde. "You spit those siblings of yours up now, Cell." Zuukuuni snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Cell. "Who? Oh, me?" Cell laughed, playing a game of innocence. "Don't cross me Cell." Zuukuuni growled, her finger still aimed at Cell. "Whatever." Cell sighed to himself, turning on his heel and walking away cooly. "If you want me to, come and make me." Cell taunted, walking off.  
  
A flash of energy burst from Zuukuuni's body, sending a blast of Ki around her which nearly knocked over Gluu. In a split second Zuukuuni sped over the gound, headed straight for Cell. Zuukuuni pulled back her left arm behind her ear, and threw a wild punch to the back of Cell's head. Cell froze in mid-step. Zuukuuni wound back her other arm and hit Cell in the middle of his back. Hovering higher in the air, Zuukuuni shot out her left leg at Cell, her boot catching him on the shoulders. But to her surprise, Cell just stood there motionless. "Is that all you got, little girl?" Cell snickered, turning his head over his shoulder to look at Zuukuuni. Zuukuuni planted her feet on the ground again, letting Cell turn around to face her. Cell stood a good foot above Zuukuuni, her spikey golden Super-Saiya-jin hair reaching to the bridge of Cell's nose. Then with a swift motion of his elbow, Cell effortlessly smacked Zuukuuni with the back of his hand on her cheek. Zuukuuni was sent to the ground, rubbing her tenderized cheek.  
  
Cell looked upwards to see Gluu charging a considerably large amount of Ki, strangely between his two fingers. "Do as she says Cell," Gluu said firmly, "or I'll give you something which many have not survived." Gluu threatened. After a moment of silence, Cell suddenly burst out into laughter. "Come on then, Kibi-jin, what are you waiting for, hmm?" Cell jeered. Gluu quickly shot out his hand and fired a thin beam of red Ki at Cell. But before the blast could hit its mark, Cell's body blurred and vanished. "Pathetic, really." Cell's voice said from behind Gluu. Gluu spun around to see Cell standing right behind him, smiling. Gluu, now sensing the full force of Cell's Ki, weakly walked backwards and knelt down by Zuukuuni. "Let's go Zuukuuni." Gluu suggested, "Cell outclasses us both." Zuukuuni stood up, dusted herself off, and again began channeling Ki into her body. "Not if we double-team him." Zuukuuni whispered to Gluu.  
  
"Why do you challenge me anyway?" Cell asked, confidence seemed to spew from his mouth. "Because you are evil, Cell." Zuukuuni boldly stated. "How'd you guess?" Cell laughed aloud. "And you, Kibi-jin?" Cell asked, looking at Gluu, "why do you join your friend's futile fight?" "She talked me into it." Gluu snorted, looking at Zuukuuni. "I give up," Gluu grumbled, "if you want to kill yourself go ahead Zuukuuni." Gluu said, walking away. "That's a first," Cell chuckled, "a cowardly Kibi-jin. Now I've seen everything." Cell jeered.  
  
Gluu stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What was that?" Gluu asked, turning his head to look at Cell. Cell only stood there, with his hands on his hips, smirking.  
  
Gluu quickly shot out his hand and let a massive blast of Ki fly from it. The assault crashed into Cell, kicking up a thick cloud of dust and smoke around him. Zuukuuni hastily followed Gluu's lead by outstretching both arms and firing burst after burst of Ki from them into the shroud. Zuukuuni leapt backwards to Gluu's side, both of them staring into the crimson mist where Cell supposedly stood. A long silence passed, neither Gluu nor Zuukuuni moved a muscle. "You think we..." Zuukuuni trailed off, still gazing into the smoke cloud before them.  
  
Suddenly, a blurry shadow shot from the dust cloud, and collided with bone-shattering impact with Gluu. Gluu was sent flying backwards a good two kilometers away by the sudden blow. Standing in Gluu's former place was Cell. "Ouch." Cell droned, looking perfectly healthy except for a large blackened blemish on his chest. Cell suddenly turned to Zuukuuni, and rewarded her efforts to kill him with a short Ki blast of his own. Again finding herself lying on the ground, Zuukuuni struggled to stand up.  
  
Cell turned his head, and saw Gluu slowly walking towards him, on a bad limp favoring his left leg. "Well, I hope you've learned your lesson, both of you," Cell smirked, "but you're the only two creatures on this bothersome planet who have actually given me a challenge. We really must do this again some time..." Cell chuckled as he took to the air and flew off.  
  
Gluu and Zuukuuni lifted their heads to watch Cell fly away, both to exhausted to give chase. When Gluu finally managed to limp by Zuukuuni's side, he dropped to his one good knee. "Yeah. Really great idea, Zuukuuni." Gluu growled at Zuukuuni sarcastically. Zuukuuni groaned, and then spat out a wad of blood. Zuukuuni looked like he was going to say something to Gluu, but she closed her mouth and wiped off her chin. Gluu staggered up to his feet and began to trudge off, still walking with an odd limp.  
  
"Gluu! Where are you going?" Zuukuuni shouted after the departing Gluu. "Where does it look like?" Gluu angrily shot back without turning his head. "I don't know," Zuukuuni yelled after him, "where?" "I have no fucking idea," Gluu snarled back to her, "now just leave me alone."  
  
Suddenly, Zuukuuni's image began to appear in front of Gluu, and soon she was standing before him. Oddly, she looked perfectly healthy. "Zuukuu- how?" Gluu stammered, wondering how Zuukuuni could heal herself this quickly. Zuukuuni only unwrapped the jacket she had tied around her waist, dipped her hand into the pocket, and pulled out a small woven sack. She opened up the sack's drawsting, and shook out the contents of the bag into her hand. In her hand lay one small Senzu bean. "Senzu beans?" Gluu gasped, "But- Senzu beans are-" "Didn't you know? This planet is where Senzu beans grow, Gluu. I'm surprised you didn't know that." Zuukuuni said, breaking the bean in half. "Could ya' spare one then, Zuukuuni?" Gluu asked sheepishly, reaching out his hand to her. Zuukuuni sharply pulled her hand away from Gluu. "Why not?" Gluu groaned. "Will you...help me defeat Cell Gluu?" Zuukuuni asked. "No." Gluu shot back.  
  
"Then no Senzu."  
"What!?"  
"You heard me."  
"Zuukuuni..."  
"Yes?"  
  
Gluu was about to answer the Saiya-jin, but he closed his mouth. "Fine." Gluu grumbled. Zuukuuni flicked the bean into the air, whereupon Gluu hastily snatched it and swallowed it whole.  
  
"Come on then Gluu," Zuukuuni said, reverting back to her normal form and taking to the air, "we've got a job to to."  
  
-End..?  
  
Next Chapter: One Step Closer to Perfection  
*************  
The Asylum's note:  
Bah. Working sucks. Bloody bakery work is harder than you think...  
  
-The Asylum(SSJCanadian)  
************* 


	9. Stop Cell Now!

-  
  
Dragon Ball: The Missing Chapters  
  
Cell Jr. Saga  
  
Chapter IX- Stop Cell Now!  
  
-  
  
Gluu rubbed his sore side and muttered as he and Zuukuuni flew over the landscape of the barren red planet. "He's somewhere over there," Said Zuukuuni suddenly, pointing over to her right. Gluu nodded, and made a sharp turn over to Zuukuuni's indicated direction.  
  
-  
  
Cell had just finished slurping the fifth of his siblings through his tail and into his body. Instantly, he felt a surge of ki rocketing through his body as he felt his power level increase steadily. "Five down," he smirked to himself, "One more to go!" Cell cracked his knuckles in his hands. "Son Gohan, your end is near!"  
  
Just then, Cell felt some unknown force press upon his ki. "Well, my sixth sibling has finally shown up," he chuckled evilly to himself. Altering his ki, Cell began to float into the air. "Perfection, here I come!" He cackled as he sped off.  
  
-  
  
Two was lying at the shore of a nearby lake. "Such a day," he muttered, letting his tail flap about on the ground beside him. "I wonder how my other six siblings are faring," he sighed.  
  
Suddenly, Two's ki began to tingle. Two muttered to himself as he sat up, looking around to find the source of the disturbance. And he soon found it when Cell landed beside him. "Well, hello there Two!" Cell greeted his sibling.  
  
"Five!" Two exclaimed with glee, leaping to his feet and dashing to Cell, "What've you been doing?"  
  
Cell grinned evilly and snickered, "Becoming perfect."  
  
With that, Cell shot his blue tail around Two's head. The needle of the tail widened into a funnel and engulfed Two's face completely. With a muffled scream, Two began in futility to wrench himself free from Cell's clutches. The tail now moved down, swallowing his head and now covered Two's chest and shoulders.  
  
Cell was about to give a laugh of victory, when suddenly something blunt slammed into the back of his neck with amazing force. In his shock, Cell's tail spat out his sibling in a case of goo. Cell stumbled forwards and rubbed his sore neck.  
  
"Hello, Cell!" Came the voice of Zuukuuni from behind him. Zuukuuni landed lightly on her feet after dealing a flying kick to the back of Cell's head.  
  
Cell turned angry, turned around and glared at Zuukuuni as Gluu laded beside her. "Haven't you given up yet?" Cell growled, hardly noticing the fact that he had just been struck in the neck.  
  
Without answering, Zuukuuni flashed a golden aura around her, and within an eye blink she had turned Super Saiya-jin. Zuukuuni sped across the ground and threw a punch at Cell. Cell only sighed, and caught Zuukuuni's fist in his hand with hardly a thought. With a hum, Cell effortlessly tossed Zuukuuni by her fist behind him a quarter-mile away.  
  
"Cell, I don't want any trouble," said Gluu, "So just spit out those siblings of yours now."  
  
Cell laughed. "You'll have to make me, Kibi-jin!"  
  
Gluu aimed his palm at Cell. "One last chance," Gluu growled.  
  
"Oh, quit stalling," Cell smirked.  
  
With a yell, Gluu blasted a bundle of Ki from his palm at Cell with a blinding flash. Smoke and dust kicked up around Cell in a fog when the blaze subsided.  
  
"Is that the best you have, Kibi-jin?" Came the taunting voice of Cell through the cloud of smoke.  
  
Gluu snarled. "Oh, shit…"  
  
When Zuukuuni had recovered from her assault, she sped over towards Two. "Are you all right?" she asked the Cell sibling.  
  
"Think so," Two breathed.  
  
"Zuukuuni!" Gluu yelled at his Saiya-jin comrade, "Get him out of here!"  
  
At this, Zuukuuni hastily grabbed Two by the wrist and sped into the air, taking Two along with her, disappearing into the sky.  
  
"That's how you want to play it, eh?" Cell chuckled evilly as the cloud around him cleared.  
  
Before Gluu could even blink, Cell's cold hand backhanded Gluu across the face. Gluu was sent to his knees as he rubbed his stinging cheek.  
  
"Pathetic," Cell hummed aloud. "To think, you Kibi-jins are supposed to be one of the best fighting races in the universe," he sighed, putting his hands on his hips, "You're barely a challenge."  
  
Gluu growled. "Let's see you spit up those siblings of yours and say that again!" he snarled.  
  
"No," Cell replied blandly. With that, Cell raised his foot and kicked Gluu in the chest. With a sudden puff of breath being knocked from his lungs, Gluu was launched onto his back from Cell's attack. "Now where'd that Saiya- jin go?" he muttered to himself, looking around the sky.  
  
"She's long gone Cell," Gluu wheezed from on the ground.  
  
Cell sighed, and took to the air. Just before he was about to move forward in pursuit of Zuukuuni, He felt something grasp his ankle.  
  
"Kindly let go, Kibi-jin," Cell sighed without looking at his trapper.  
  
"Not on your life!" Gluu snarled, also in the air along with Cell.  
  
Without a word, Cell spun around in the air and let his free foot slam into the side of Gluu's temple. With a cry of anguish, Gluu sped uncontrollably in a spiral to the ground where he landed with a loud thud. After sensing no motion from the crater that Gluu's rocketing body had created in the ground, Cell hummed to himself as he pinpointed the source of Zuukuuni's fleeing ki. With a burst of energy, Cell was off in chase. 


	10. The Wild Fight! Zuukuuni VS Cell Junior!

*******  
  
Dragon Ball: The Missing Chapters  
  
Chapter X – The Wild Hunt! Zuukuuni V.S. Cell Junior!  
  
*******  
  
Zuukuuni still held Two firmly by the wrist as they sped through the air. "Cell's not getting his hands on you anytime soon," Zuukuuni growled to herself, looking behind her at Two.  
  
Suddenly, Cell materialized in front of her, stopping both Zuukuuni and Two dead in their tracks. "We meet again, Saiya-jin," Cell smirked, "now be a good girl and hand over my sibling."  
  
"Go fuck yourself," Zuukuuni snorted at Cell indignantly.  
  
Cell sighed and rolled his eyes. "You are giving me quite a headache, Saiya- jin," Cell moaned, "so save both you and I some grief and just let me have my sibling." When Zuukuuni flashed Cell her middle finger, Cell sighed. "Have it your way."  
  
In an instant, Cell had backhanded Zuukuuni across her left cheek. Zuukuuni hunched over in the air, rubbing her sore cheek. "Now will you cooperate?" Cell asked calmly.  
  
Suddenly, Zuukuuni straightened out and shot out both her palms into Cell's chest. With a mighty cry, Zuukuuni let an explosion of Ki blast into Cell's chest, kicking up a cloud of smoke around them.  
  
Zuukuuni quickly ushered herself and  
  
Two a few meters away from the cloud of smoke that enveloped Cell. An eerie chuckle could be heard echoing within the clouds. "Was that all you've got?" Came the jeering voice of Cell, "You've got to be kidding me!" Cell's figure floated out of the haze and was one more face to face with Zuukuuni. He had hardly a blemish on his barrel chest from the Ki blast. With another lightning-quick movement, Cell had backhanded Zuukuuni again across her right cheek, again leaving the Saiya-jin rubbing her jaw.  
  
Before Zuukuuni could even launch a counter strike, Cell brought his foot up into the air in a spinning roundhouse kick to her temples. Zuukuuni was sent spiraling down towards the ground from the blow, leaving Two in the gaze of his sibling.  
  
"Come now, Two," said Cell calmly, "It's time to become perfect." Two began to nervously float away. "Don't you want to avenge Cell's death? Kill Son Gohan?" Cell asked cruelly, waving his long tail about in the air.  
  
"N-n-no," Two weakly stammered.  
  
"Too bad!" Cell laughed, darting his tail at Two. The needle of the tail opened up into a large funnel and engulfed Two's head and shoulders. Two let out a muffled scream and struggled in futility to free himself. "There's no point in fighting it," Cell laughed, "You're a part of me now!"  
  
Suddenly, a smassive blunt blow at the back of Cell's shoulder blades made him gag and release his sibling from his tail. "Bothersome pest," Cell growled, lashing his tail behind him at his attacker. The tail smashed into the assailant's neck, making her cry out in Zuukuuni's voice.  
  
Zuukuuni, using the Zanuuken, appeared before Cell. Winding back her leg, Zuukuuni let a low-flying kick strike Cell in the groin. Cell was hardly shaken by the Saiya-jin's attack. "The joys of being gender-neutral," Cell quietly laughed to himself, backhanding Zuukuuni on her chin once more.  
  
Zuukuuni's hands flew to her jaw and rubbed furiously. "You fucking…" She growled to herself.  
  
Cell looked around while Zuukuuni fumed. His sibling was nowhere in sight. "Tell you what Saiya-jin," Cell proposed, "I'll let you have one free shot," he said, tapping his finger to his chin, "Right here."  
  
Zuukuuni suddenly exploded back to life and threw a vicious punch to Cell's jaw, putting everything her Super-Saiya-jin body could muster. Yet Cell was hardly stunned by the attack and yawned. "Pathetic," Cell sighed. With that, he grasped Zuukuuni by the throat and tossed her to the ground. Zuukuuni landed with a loud thud and lay motionless.  
  
Just then, something threw its arms around Cell's neck. "Leave her alone!" shrieked Two, clinging onto Cell's back.  
  
"That's more like it!" Cell cheered, "Good boy!" With a burst of Ki, Cell broke free from his sibling's hold and whirled around. Cell reshaped his tail's needle into a funnel once more and let it envelop Two all the way down to his waist. Two's legs kicked and squirmed as he tried to writhe free of Cell's tail, but he soon found himself being sucked into the large tail. Within seconds his whole body was nothing but a lump in Cell's tail, which slurped along inside until Two was inside Cell's body.  
  
"I'll kill him," Zuukuuni weakly muttered, rolling herself over onto her back. When she saw the blinding light that was radiating from Cell's body, she gasped. "No!"  
  
"Yes!" roared Cell from above her. Ki surged through his body like a rush of adrenaline. "I am… perfect!"  
  
"Oh hell no!" Zuukuuni snarled, leaping back to her feet and speeding into the air towards Cell. With the rays of energy still beaming around him, Cell hardly noticed Zuukuuni soaring towards him with her arms spread- eagle. "Final Flash!" Zuukuuni yelled, throwing the heels of her hands together and unleashing a massive blast of Ki at Cell.  
  
"Weakling!" Cell declared as the beam neared him, effortlessly swatting it away with his hand. Zuukuuni stopped in her tracks and stared at Cell in disbelief. "I win, you lose!"  
  
With a cry of rage, Zuukuuni rifled her arms in and out from her body, each time pushing blasts of Ki at Cell rapid-fire. Another cloud of smoke kicked up around Cell's body as Zuukuuni continued to pummel him with a barrage of Ki. After about a minute of her nonstop assault, Zuukuuni paused her relentless attack to watch the smoke cloud around Cell dissolve. "How pathetic," came the jeering voice of Cell, "A pathetic excuse for a Saiya- jin!"  
  
Enraged, Zuukuuni sped towards Cell and wound beck her arm to strike Cell with her clenched fist. However, when she came close to Cell and threw her punch, Cell effortlessly caught her hand in his. "You just don't give up, do you?" Cell sighed. With that, Cell lifted Zuukuuni by her hand above his head, and then flung her violently to the ground below. Zuukuuni's body smashed into the ground, with the force behind Cell's throw burying her into a small crater.  
  
Cell effortlessly floated back towards the ground, and landed softly beside Zuukuuni's crater. As he watched Zuukuuni struggle to push herself off the ground, Cell sighed and rolled his eyes. "Haven't you given up yet?" he groaned as Zuukuuni weakly pushed herself onto her hands and knees.  
  
Another cry of war came from Zuukuuni as she shot another blast of Ki out of the crater and headed straight for Cell. Cell groaned again, and smacked the small ball of Ki away with an effortless slap. "I think you've had enough," Cell said, altering his Ki and floating into the air, "If you'll excuse me, I've got a score to settle on Earth."  
  
Just as Cell began to fly away from the scene, Zuukuuni suddenly appeared before him. She had multiple cuts and bruises all over her, and looked like she was in no condition to pick a fight. "I'm not going to stand by and let another world be destroyed," Zuukuuni weakly hissed.  
  
"Too bad," Cell grinned, swatting Zuukuuni away like a gnat, sending the Saiya-jin sailing through the air.  
  
As Cell began to fly away once more, Zuukuuni flashed before him again. "I won't let you destroy another planet!" she snarled.  
  
"You are becoming quite bothersome," Cell growled. With that, Cell forcefully smashed Zuukuuni on her nose with a short jab. Zuukuuni was knocked backwards a bit, holding her bloody nose. Cell hastily grasped Zuukuuni again by her elbow, and flung her to the ground. Zuukuuni landed with a thud on the ground, creating another crater cradle.  
  
Cell landed about twenty meters from the crater and sighed. "You just don't want to give up, do you?" he sighed as Zuukuuni weaky crawled out of the crater. Her body was a bruised and bloody mess, and she staggered to her feet. Zuukuuni got to her feet with a bad left limp, and held her left shoulder with her right hand. "Then I'll have to silence you, permanently."  
  
Just as Cell was about to throw a blast of Ki at Zuukuuni, he felt another blast of Ki smashing into his back. Cell halted his attack and looked over his shoulder behind him. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Cell sighed, turning around to face his attacker. Gluu, sporting a small cut on his forehead, was standing in front of Cell, and shook his head.  
  
"Zuukuuni, catch!" Gluu instructed, lifting his arm and tossing a small object over Cell's shoulder. Zuukuuni raised her good arm and caught the small thing, and opened her hand to examine it. As soon as she saw it was half of a Senzu bean, she hastily popped it into her mouth, noisily chewed, and swallowed.  
  
Zuukuuni tore off her coat that was tied around her waist and tossed it to the ground. "You found a Senzu plant, didn't you?" Zuukuuni weakly smirked to Gluu.  
  
"Only one," Gluu said grimly, "I don't think there are any more in the area." Gluu lazily changed his Ki and floated above Cell's head and landed beside Zuukuuni. "You rest for awhile," said Gluu to Zuukuuni, seating her down to the dirt ground, "I've also got a score to settle with this arrogant bastard."  
  
"I heard that," Cell said, crossing his arms and smirking. "And thank you for noticing. I'm flattered," he mocked.  
  
Gluu stood up, and floated slowly to Cell. Once toe to toe with the villain, Gluu resumed his footing on the ground. "I know I'm nowhere in your league, Cell," said Gluu bitterly, looking up to Cell's face, as Cell was at least seven inches taller that Gluu.  
  
"Well, you Kibi-jins do possess some common sense," Cell laughed quietly.  
  
"How would you like me to become a challenge for you?" Gluu asked with an evil grin.  
  
Cell mimicked Gluu's scheming smile and rubbed his chin. "You've gotten me interested," he said, "Go on."  
  
"Just give me seven minutes," Gluu said with a plotting grin, "And I'll give you the fight of your life!"  
  
Cell grinned. "Have all the time you want, Kibi-jin," he said, "I'm intrigued! Go ahead!"  
  
With a large backwards leap, Gluu landed between Cell and Zuukuuni. Pacing his feet apart at shoulder width. With a light hum, Gluu lightly closed his eyes and took a fighting stance. Suddenly, Gluu let out a loud yell and a massive wave of Ki exploded from his body. The outburst of energy was so fierce that it bowled Zuukuuni head over heels and made Cell struggle to maintain his footing. Gluu made another yell, creating an aura of orange- hued energy encapsulate his body. Small thunderbolts of Ki rocketed over his body, veins throbbed and rose under his skin, and his body seemed to slowly become more muscular than before. Gluu hunched over and continued to loudly growl. Zuukuuni finally managed to stay firm in one spot by kneeling to the ground and clinging to a small nearby rock embedded into the ground. Cell had to spread his feet apart to keep himself from being blown over from the insane amount of Ki exploding from Gluu's body.  
  
"Go get him, Gluu," she thought to herself with a weak grin.  
  
Next: Fight, Gluu! Fight for your Life!  
  
-  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Hot damn! You better believe that there's gonna' be some major pain being dished out soon…  
  
-The Asylum (SSJCanadian)  
  
******* 


	11. Fight Gluu! Fight for your life!

*********  
  
Dragon Ball: The Missing Chapters  
  
Chapter XI- Fight, Gluu! Fight for your life!  
  
*********  
  
Gluu's body was rippling with risen veins and insanely growing muscle. Zuukuuni was still crouched behind her small rock, clinging onto it with her very life to keep herself from being blown away from the blazing wind of Ki exploding from Gluu's glowing body. Cell was breaking a cold sweat as he watched and felt Gluu's power level skyrocket. Suddenly, Gluu threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs, letting loose the fiercest blast of Ki wind Cell and Zuukuuni had ever felt in their lives. The sudden blast was so wild that Zuukuuni was flung from her rock and sent skidding on her belly along the ground, carried along by the Ki wind. Cell crossed his arms and tucked his head into the pocket of his forearms, shielding his eyes from the savage blast of energy radiating from Gluu's body. Cell, through a crack in his crossed arms, got a glimpse of Gluu powering himself up, and muttered in fascination, "Is there no limit to his power?"  
  
Storms of sand, dirt and grass whirled around the area as Gluu continued to snarl and scream. Zuukuuni finally managed to cling to a nearby small skinny tree to keep herself from being sent sailing. Then, with a cracking of wood, the tree was uprooted from the savage wind, and Zuukuuni was sent flying again, clutching the small tree.  
  
Suddenly, Gluu stopped his audio assault on Cell and Zuukuuni's ears, and began to calm down. The wild wind died away almost instantly, and the landscape, whatever remained of its original stature, became settled and calm once more. Gluu calmly closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. His inflated body suddenly relaxed, and he returned to his original shape. Then, he raised his head towards Cell and softly opened his eyes. Cell uncrossed his arms and revealed his face, which wore an expression of utter shock and disbelief. "What's the matter, Cell?" Gluu asked calmly with a light smirk on his lips, "You wanted a challenge, now you've got it."  
  
Cell managed a weak smile. "Well, you certainly keep your promises, don't you, Kibi-jin?" he chuckled meekly.  
  
"I have no name," Gluu said, "but please, call me Gluu."  
  
"Well then, Gluu," said Cell, regaining his composure and another silly confident smirk on his face, "Let's see if you really can put up." Cell raised a finger to his chin, and tapped it lightly. "One free shot, Kib-  
  
"Gluu."  
  
"Yes, my treat."  
  
"Much obliged," Gluu evilly chuckled, putting one fist into his other palm and cracking his knuckles.  
  
Suddenly, Gluu took off from the ground and sped towards Cell like a rabid blur. Cell barley had time to squeak out in surprise before a powerful blow of Gluu's fist smashed into Cell's jaw. Cell was thrown far backwards from the brute force of the punch, sending him onto his back.  
  
"Like that, Cell?" Gluu smiled, rubbing his knuckles, "Or should I really get mean with you?"  
  
Cell staggered back to his feet, and rubbed the trickle of his purple blood away from his lips. Zuukuuni weakly rose to her feet and stared at Cell and Gluu from the distance. She rubbed the large dirt and grass stain that ran along the center of her shirt. "Holy hell," she muttered, awed at the tremendous Ki she sensed that was radiating from Gluu's body.  
  
"Well, Cell?" Gluu snickered, crossing his arms, "Ready for another?"  
  
Cell lightly rubbed his jaw and groaned. "Well, you are considerably stronger," he said, "What's your secret?"  
  
Gluu sighed. "It's an ancient Kibi-jin trick," he said, "I've never used it until now."  
  
"Interesting," Cell mused, "How is it done?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you," Gluu said blandly, "All you'll know is how screwed you are now."  
  
"Very funny, Kibi-jin," Cell smirked, "But aren't you getting just a bit too overconfident?" he asked, taking a fighting stance on the ground.  
  
"Not by your standards," Gluu sharply replied, taking a similar stance.  
  
"Well, ready yourself, Kibi-jin," said Cell suddenly, "Because now the talk ends!"  
  
Gluu barley found time to raise his arms to his face to block a sudden barrage of rapid-fire punches from Cell. Weaving from side to side, Gluu narrowly managed to avoid each of Cell's furious fast-flying fists. Finally, Gluu succeeded in catching one of Cell's fists and yanked it to his side, tugging Cell towards his chest. As soon as Cell was almost touching him, Gluu forcefully brought his knee up to Cell's gut. Cell quickly blocked Gluu's knee with his free elbow, threw his head back, and then flung it forward with brutal velocity, smashing his forehead into Gluu's. The blow knocked Gluu back, but he recovered himself and took to the air, with Cell following close behind him. Gluu whirled around in the air and unleashed a quick beam of Ki at Cell. Cell barrel-rolled in midair, letting the beam of Ki sail by him. As soon as Cell caught up to Gluu, Gluu launched a furious assault of fists upon Cell. Cell took Gluu's previous role and found it was his turn to dodge and weave out of the paths of Gluu's assaults. Finally, Gluu managed to land his left onto Cell's nose, and Cell's head snapped backwards from the blow. Just as Gluu was going to deliver his right to Cell's unprotected belly, Cell suddenly sprung upright again, and flung his leg at Gluu's knee. When Gluu, who was doubled over from Cell's counter attack, was reeling, Cell sharply shot his other leg upwards and connected with the underside of Gluu's chin, sending him into a back flip in the air.  
  
Gluu soon recovered from his midair spinning, and began to retreat backwards from Cell. Cell followed Gluu, keeping the distance between them equal, until Gluu stopped suddenly and threw his leg out at Cell. The sudden attack caught Cell by surprise, and he instinctively raised his arms to his left shoulder, just in time to absorb the impact of Gluu's boot. However, Cell was not quick enough to block Gluu's left shin from shooting upwards from the side and smacking him in the side of the neck. Cell was sent into a whirl as he plummeted to the ground, landing with a large thud.  
  
Gluu slowly raised his hands above his head, "Sleep tight in your new grave, Cell!" Gluu shouted as he formed a ball of Ki in each open hand. Gluu violently flung his hands down, letting the spheres of Ki sail down towards Cell below him. The spheres hit the ground around Cell, kicking up a cloud of fog and dust. With Cell's body still obscured in the case of smog, Gluu formed two new packages of Ki in his hands, and flung them down into the cloud. Then, Gluu began to furiously pump his arms up and down, with each pump throwing a bolt of Ki sailing down into the smoke cloud from his hands. Gluu was so focused on pummeling the cloud that he barley noticed a light tap on his right shoulder. When Gluu turned his head over his shoulder to look behind him, his jaw was met with a sharp jabbing fist. When Gluu recovered from the blow, he turned his body and saw Cell, hovering in the air in front of him. "Quite good," Cell chuckled, "I'm impressed."  
  
"I'm impressed that you managed to survive that, Cell," Gluu muttered.  
  
"Well, I've survived a lot worse, Kibi-jin," Cell replied.  
  
"Gluu," Gluu growled, a tad annoyed, "Call me Gluu."  
  
Cell shrugged. "Okay, 'Gluu'," he sighed.  
  
"Gluu!" Zuukuuni suddenly shouted from below, "Just finish him off already!"  
  
"Mind your manners, girl!" Cell turned his head and shouted back. Turning his head back to Gluu, he said, "Now, where were we?"  
  
"This is the part where I kick your ass, I think," Gluu said, clenching his fists.  
  
"Or maybe it's when I tuck you in for a dirt nap," Cell joked, preparing himself for another conflict.  
  
Gluu suddenly propelled himself forward, ramming his shoulder into Cell's gut. Cell doubled over onto Gluu's shoulder as Gluu continued to speed forward through the air. Their travel was cut abruptly short when Cell's back slammed into a cliff face; the force of Gluu's ramming sent Cell a few meters into the cliff.  
  
Gluu half-heartedly relaxed, and heard Zuukuuni's voice shouting to him from the ground behind him. Gluu turned around and saw Zuukuuni dashing below him. "Gluu!" she shouted when she was below him, "Are you alright?"  
  
Gluu lazily floated back down to the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine," Gluu murmured as he stood face to face with Zuukuuni.  
  
"D'you think you got him?" Zuukuuni asked, looking up to the large hole in the cliff face, letting her golden Super-Saiya-jin hair fall and turn black once more.  
  
A small explosion from beneath a portion of the rock of the base of the cliff face quickly answered Zuukuuni's question. From out of the hole in the cliff stepped a bruised and bloody Cell. "I'm not dead yet," he said, rubbing his bloody lip, "but you will soon be, both of you!" he growled. "You've detained me from Earth long enough!"  
  
"Zuukuuni," said Gluu, standing in front of her and bracing himself, "You'd better go somewhere away from here."  
  
"No way!" Zuukuuni blurted out, turning Super-Saiya-jin once more, and stepping beside Gluu. "This is my fight too!"  
  
A quick burst of Ki from Cell's palm shot into Zuukuuni, blowing the Saiya- jin over on her back. "No, it's mine and the Kibi-jin's fight, Saiya-jin," Cell said harshly.  
  
Gluu looked sideways down at Zuukuuni. "Zuukuuni, you'd better go," he said. Zuukuuni looked like she was about to protest, then bitterly began to float away from the battlefield, and landed a mile away from the cliff.  
  
"Haven't you had enough yet, Cell?" Gluu growled.  
  
"Haven't you?" Cell responded.  
  
Instantaneously, both Cell and Gluu lunged at each other. Flurries of punches mixed with kicks flew between them, sometimes hitting their marks and other times missing completely. The tide of the battle finally favored Cell once he managed to land a sharp knee into Gluu's belly. Gluu hunched over, gasping for breath, letting Cell raise his arms and clobber Gluu on his back with his fists like a mallet and spike. Gluu's body was driven into the ground, creating a miniature crater around him. Cell was about to land another blow from a Ki blast, when Gluu sprung from the hole and delivered a knuckle-lined uppercut to Cell's jaw. Cell was sent tilting backwards for the blow, and Gluu found ample time to jab the villain in the midsection. Cell's body doubled over as Gluu grasped his head and drove his knee into Cell's face repeatedly. Cell countered Gluu's assault by flinging his head backwards, lifting Gluu of the ground with him, and flying backwards into the cliff wall. Gluu's back landed with a blow that buried him into the cliff face. With Gluu plastered to the cliff wall, Cell lurched forward and dropped to his knees and rubbed his face. "Goddamn Kibi- jin," Cell growled, wiping his bloody face.  
  
Gluu slowly emerged from off the cliff wall, and staggered towards Cell. "I'm not through with you yet, Cell!" Gluu growled, rubbing his bruised and bleeding face.  
  
"Oh, go to hell, Kibi-jin," Cell growled under his breath.  
  
"Then you'll accompany me," Gluu replied with another growl.  
  
Just as Gluu got to his feet, Cell had formed a small ring of Ki in his hand, and hurled it at him. Taken by surprise, Gluu had no time to dodge the wheel of Ki, and it sped into him. Instead of knocking him down, the ring wrapped around him like a rope, and bound his arms to his sides around his waist. Gluu writhed around in his restraint, unable to break the bond. "You're wasting your energy, Kibi-jin," Cell laughed, crossing his arms and smirking, "Even I can't break that bond!"  
  
Gluu struggled even more violently against the ring of Ki around him, but found his struggle to be fruitless. Cell was about to advance upon the helpless Gluu when he felt a sudden presence behind him. Cell struck out his arm behind his back and swatted something away. It was Zuukuuni, and she was sent sailing through the air and landed on the ground with a thud. "Stupid Saiya-jin," Cell muttered, annoyed at Zuukuuni's persistence. Zuukuuni's body began to twitch and tremble. "Drat," Cell grumbled, "She's still alive."  
  
Cell decided to kill Zuukuuni later, and focused his attention at the struggling Gluu. "Are you ready to die yet, Kibi-jin?" Cell asked with a smile.  
  
Gluu did not reply, he only charged at Cell with a flying kick. Cell effortlessly blocked Gluu's assault, and delivered a right cross to Gluu's chin. The blow knocked Gluu back, just as Cell closed in on him again and jabbed him in the chest. Gluu spun about and tried to fight back at Cell with just his legs, but he soon found his attacks were half-heartedly thwarted by Cell one after another. With a sudden movement, Cell viciously kicked Gluu in the stomach, sending the Kibi-jin flying backwards, landing with a crash on the dirt ground on his back.  
  
"I think I'll put you out of your misery now, Kibi-jin," Cell cruelly laughed, eyeing Gluu as he struggled back to his feet, spitting up a glob of blue blood onto the ground. Cell held his right arm into the air, and formed a small disk of Ki in his palm. Gluu, his vision blurring and crossing over, could hardly maintain his balance as he watched a blur which he assumed was Cell let the small disk of Ki grow into a larger circle. "This is and old Earth technique, Kibi-jin," Cell laughed as he wound his arm back, winding the disk in his hand along with it, "It's called the Khienzan!" He declared, hurling the disk at Gluu. The Kheinzan sailed towards Gluu, who was still disorientated and writhing against his bind. When his vision cleared up again, Gluu flung his back to the ground just in time to have the disk sail millimeters above his chest, slicing through the bond ring as it passed. Rolling over and jumping to his feet, Gluu wildly flung his arms outward from his body, snapping the broken bond in two. "Dammit!" Cell cussed.  
  
"Aw, too bad Cell," Gluu mocked with a sly grin, rubbing his bloody lip, "Did you ruin your own fun, huh?"  
  
Zuukuuni groaned, and lay on her stomach and watched Gluu and Cell taunt each other from the distance. "Maybe it's just me," she moaned, "Or I can sense that Gluu's and Cell's power levels have significantly dropped," she sighed aloud. "I wish I could help him…"  
  
Suddenly, she laid eyes upon a small, green sprout protruding from the ground.  
  
In no time at all, Gluu and Cell charged at each other. With motions as fast a lightning, they threw mixes of jabs and kicks at each other. Gluu slowly found himself on the defensive from Cell's relentless attacks, and began to back away as he defended himself with his crossed arms. Suddenly, Gluu let a flash of Ki burst from his body, knocking Cell backwards. Cell covered his eyes and groaned. "Damn Kibi-jin…"  
  
"While he's blinded," Gluu muttered to himself, putting two fingers of his right hand into the palm of his left, "Time to use my trademark move…"  
  
A flicker of Ki sparkled from the tips of Gluu's two fingers as Cell dropped to one knee, still shading his face with his hand. Gluu brought his right arm back with the speck of Ki on his fingertips to his ribcage. "Get ready to die Cell!" He yelled, "Impaler Beam!"  
  
Gluu shot his arm forward, and a small thin beam of red Ki shot from his two fingers. Cell regained his sight just in time to see the beam of Ki speeding towards him. Instinctively, he shot his left hand up before him in the path of the beam to protect himself. The beam did hit his hand, and burrowed a small hole right through it. With a screech, Cell collapsed onto his back, holding his hollowed hand as the thin beam sailed over him as he fell.  
  
"No," Gluu whined, lost for breath as he collapsed to his knees, "That was the last of my Ki…" he moaned.  
  
Cell began to snarl furiously to himself as he staggered to his feet, looking at his wounded hand. With bluish blood squirting left and right of the wound, Cell growled at Gluu. "That, fucking, hurt!" Cell roared, lunging at Gluu.  
  
Gluu's body was too spent to defend himself, as Cell fiercely brought his knee up to Gluu's neck, creating a sickening snap as Gluu's head jerked backwards. Gluu was knocked backwards by Cell's blow, and landed on the ground motionless. "Gluu!" Came a sudden female shriek from behind Cell. Cell sighed, and allowed Zuukuuni to zoom by him and land crouched by Gluu's side. "Gluu! Are you alright?" Zuukuuni asked in horror. Gluu remained silent and lay on the ground. Zuukuuni lightly tapped Gluu on the cheek. "Come on Gluu, speak to me," Zuukuuni whimpered, leaning her face closer to Gluu's.  
  
Gluu was still quiet and still. Zuukuuni lightly pressed two fingers to the underside of Gluu's jaw. After a few seconds, she wiped spots of tears from her eyes.  
  
"Whoops, I don't know my own strength," Cell chuckled sinisterly, crossing his arms and smirking.  
  
Zuukuuni began to grumble to herself. Then, she began to growl. Soon, she was breathing in snarling hisses. "What are you going to do?" Cell laughed, "Growl me to death?" Zuukuuni slowly rose to her feet, still fuming and staring at the ground. Her straight black hair suddenly sparked upright and turned golden blonde. Her dark eyes turned an emerald green as thin droplets of tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Suddenly, with a roar of rage, Zuukuuni charged at Cell.  
  
-Next: Avenge Gluu, Zuukuuni! Destroy Cell!  
  
**********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Uh oh…. Now Cell's gone and done it, he's pissed off Zuukuuni… Now, the REAL pain is about to be dished out!  
  
-The Asylum(SSJCanadian)  
  
********* 


	12. Avenge Gluu, Zuukuuni!

-  
  
Dragon Ball: The Missing Chapters  
  
Chapter XII- Avenge Gluu, Zuukuuni!  
  
-  
  
Zuukkuni's attempt to charge Cell head-on was thrwarted easily when Cell backhanded her across the cheek when she neared. Zuukuuni was sent to the ground at Cell's feet while the villain himself laughed aloud. "You pathetic weakling," Cell laughed cruelly, "could you possibly be even more of a pushover?"  
  
Zuukuuni suddenly struck her right fist out at Cell's ankle, Cell quickly lifted his foot and let Zuukuuni's wrist slide blow his foot. Cell drove his heel down into Zuukuuni's hand, making her yelp. Cell grinned as he pivoted his heel into Zuukuuni's hand, making her cry out in agony, trying to wrench her hand out from underneath Cell's foot. She struggled violently, but Cell leaned all of his weight on his one foot on top on Zuukuuni's hand, driving another cry of anguish from her. "Would you like it if I let go?" Cell smirked, looking down at Zuukuuni. Zuukuuni did not answer, she only snarled and sniffled as she tried to pull her hand free from Cell's foot. "You don't like this, do you?" Cell snickered sinisterly. Zuukuuni was at the brink of tears as her attempts to writhe herself free became less violent and she slowly submitted to Cell's hold. "You don't like me crushing your poor hand, eh?" Cell laughed as Zuukuuni quietly whimpered. Cell smiled and lifted his foot. Zuukuuni's hand was diven into the ground in a miniature crater. There was a large bloody crevice in the back of her hand. Every bone within it was shattered- her hand was completely smashed and immobile. Just as Zuukuuni was about to drag her arm away, Cell suddenly jabbed his heel back into Zuukuuni's hand. The sound of smashing bones echoed through the air as Cell viciously drove his heel back into Zuukuuni's hand. Zuukuuni let a scream of pain escape her lips and began to cringe. Cell sighed and stepped backwards, releasing Zuukuuni from his foot again.  
  
Zuukuuni's hand was flattened almost to the dimensions of the side of a few stacked quarters. Her fingers, bleeding and horrendously bruised, stood upwards and were bent and twisted into painful crooked wires for fingers. Zuukuuni got to her knees and dragged her crippled right hand to her side. She slowly lifted her mangled hand with her other good hand to her chest and looked at it with horror. "My hand," Zuukuuni cringed.  
  
"Oops," Cell chuckled cruelly, "Did I hurt you?" He asked mockingly as he broke out in sinister laughter.  
  
"I'll fucking kill you," Zuukuuni snarled, looking up at Cell from her knees.  
  
"Well, I think you've had enough," said Cell as he turned his back to Zuukuuni, "I'll be off, I've got a little brat to kill."  
  
Just as Cell took to the air, Zuukuuni sped before him. "I won't let you destroy Earth, Cell!" She said, "I'm not going to let another planet be destroyed!"  
  
Cell rolled his eyes and effortlessly swatted Zuukuuni away with the side of his hand. Zuukuuni was sent sailing in the air and crashed to the ground below.  
  
"Bloody pest," Cell groaned, beginning to fly away again.  
  
Again, Zuukuuni appeared before him. "If you wanna' destroy Earth, you'lll have to get through me first!" She challenged.  
  
Cell sighed, and put his hands to his hips. "Don't you ever get tired of being humiliated, Saiya-jin?" Cell groaned.  
  
Zuukuuni did not answer, she only beathed heavily and let her multiple cuts bleed.  
  
Cell sighed, and smacked her across the nose again, sending her back to the ground. "Well, if you insist," said Cell tiredly, "Maybe I will kill you. At least then you'll keep out of my way!"  
  
Cell landed before Zuukuuni, who was lying on the ground on her stomach. "I'm gonna' make you pay, Cell," Zuukuuni swore bitterly.  
  
Cell laughed and crossed his arms. "Come on then!" he offered, "Take your best shot!"  
  
With a cry of rage, Zuukuuni shot a palm facing towards Cell and shot a blast of Ki at him. Cell, without half a thought, flicked the beam away from his face. "Pathetic," he smirked. Zuukuuni weakly dragged herself to her hands and knees and forced herself to her feet. "Come on, how do you think you'll ever defeat me?" he asked.  
  
Zuukuuni gave another cry of war, and she leapt in front of Cell and began to unload a flurry of jabs and punched at Cell's face. Cell only smiled, and tilted his head this way and that continually, avoiding each rapid-fire punch from Zuukuuni. Just then, Cell caught one of Zuukuuni's arms, and tossed her over his hip, sending her sailing behind him. Zuukuuni landed with a thud, and she rubbed her sore back. "Should I finish you off now, or should we have some more fun?" Cell asked with a chuckle.  
  
Zuukuuni struggled to bring herself to her feet, and she stood facing Cell. "I swear to Kami I'll find some way to kill you," Zuukuuni growled.  
  
"Come on," Cell laughed, "Try!  
  
With a roar, Zuukuuni leapt off the ground and charged at Cell. Laughing, Cell only backhanded her away and sneered. "You're weak [I]and[/I] pathetic," Cell jeered, wathing Zuukuuni land noisily on the ground.  
  
Zuukuuni coughed and sputtered as she weakly dragged herself to her hands and knees. She took time to wipe a glob of blood from her mouth and nose. A large cut on her forehead above her left eye turned half her face red as she struggled to stand.  
  
"Super-Saiya-jin, huh?" Cell laughed, "If this is the, 'all-powerful killing machine of legend,' then I'm Furiiza junior!"  
  
"You'll pay for insulting the Saiya-jins," Zuukuuni weakly snarled.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared," Cell mockingly snickered. "The big bad 'Super-Saiya- jin' is mad at me. I'm fucking shivering," Cell laughed.  
  
Zuukuuni managed to limp to her feet and she held her injured hand. "I'm not afraid of you, Cell!" Zuukuuni snarled.  
  
"And nor am I you," Cell smirked. Cell tapped his chin. "I'll give you a free shot as well. Come on. I want to give you at least one chance to defeat me."  
  
Zuukuuni hastily sped towards Cell and threw a vicious punch to Cell's jaw. Cell absorbed the impact, hardly even shaken by the blow. Cell laughed. "How saddening," he laughed, throwing his hand upon Zuukuuni's face. Zuukuuni struggled to free her face from Cell's grasp, but she found her efforts to be in vain.  
  
Cell ended the struggle when he fired a tiny burst of Ki from his face- holding palm, blowing Zuukuuni backwards and landing beside Gluu's body. Zuukuuni crashed onto her back, and weakly sat up.  
  
Cell stroked his chin and crossed his arms. "You know," he mused, "Maybe the Kibi-jin should have received a more honorable death," he muttered. "Yes, a burial at the battlefield, how respectful of me to think of that!" he laughed, aiming his palm at a spot of ground beside Gluu's body opposite that of Zuukuuni. "Rest in peace, Kibi-jin," Cell chuckled, firing a blast of Ki from his outstretched hand.  
  
The blast hit Gluu's body, and vaporized it instantly.  
  
Zuukuuni was horrified. "Gluu!" she screamed.  
  
Cell roared with laughter. "Silly me!" he laughed, "I missed!" With that, Cell burst into louder and crueler laughter.  
  
Zuukuuni rolled on her stomach and pounded the ground with her left fist. "Damn you Cell!" she snarled, squeezing her eyes shut as streams of tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Cell kept laughing.  
  
Zuukuuni smashed her good fist into the ground again. "Damn you damn you damn you Cell!"  
  
Cell kept laughing.  
  
"Stop laughing," Zuukuuni weakly whimpered, gritting her teeth.  
  
Cell kept laughing.  
  
"Stop laughing dammit!"  
  
Cell kept laughing.  
  
Suddenly, Zuukuuni felt a surge of new strength rush throughout her body. Rising to her feet smoothly and her back turned to Cell, she whispered softly, "Stop laughing."  
  
Cell began to laugh weaker as he fixed his eyes upon Zuukuuni.  
  
Zuukuuni was still sniffling, but the golden Super-Saiya-jin aura around her began to spark with small bolts of blue Ki.  
  
Cell stopped laughing.  
  
Zuukuuni kept her back to Cell, and continued to mutter. "You will pay for what you've done, Cell," she growled lowly.  
  
Cell suddenly looked horrified. "No, way," he muttered in terrified fascination.  
  
Zuukuuni's golded hair slowly grew an inch taller. "You will pay," she repeated.  
  
Cell nearly choked on his own surprise. "You- no way-! You can't be…!"  
  
"But I am, Cell," Zuukuuni calmly whispered. "You will die. Now."  
  
-End  
  
Next: Cell Junior versus Zuukuuni! The Final Judgement!  
  
-  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Can you say "SSJ2," kiddies?  
  
-The Asylum(SSJ Canadian)  
  
******* 


	13. The Final Encounter! Cell vs Zuukuuni!

*********  
  
Dragon Ball: The Missing Chapters  
  
Chapter XIII- The Final Enoucter! Cell vs. Zuukuuni!  
  
*********  
  
Cell could not control his trembling. Zuukuuni's golden hair crackled with thin bolts of light, and a shining aura pulsed smoothly around her. The memory of Gohan burst into his mind, images of fists, kicks, and ki bolts slaughering his siblings and ripping his body to pieces. As his hatred for the Saiya-jin grew, hs terror doubled. It was the same glow that now came from Zuukuuni's body that had enveloped Gohan right before the massacre. Zuukuuni's face was a mix of calm and cold-blooded rage, glaring holes through Cell with the same green eyes that he feared.  
  
"What's the matter, Cell?" Zuukuuni asked calmly, "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
The sudden wave of Ki that Cell felt press against his body was so intense that all of his senses momentarily froze. Cell could feel the Ki that Zuukuuni's body released around her, bombarding him with unimaginable intensity. "It's that same look," Cell muttered to himself. When Zuukuuni arched an inquizitive eyebrow, Cell continued. "Gohan became the monster you are now, just before he killed by siblings."  
  
"Scared, Cell?" Zuukuuni asked, still keeping her cool composure. "Do you still think you're so strong now?"  
  
Cell hesitate before he took a fighting stace. "I have no time for your arrogance, girl," he replied. "If you wish to stop me, then now is your chance."  
  
Zuukuuni spat onto the ground before squarely facing Cell. Her fists tightened, and her upper lip, puffed up and bloodied, began to curl. "Then don't mind if I do."  
  
Before he knew it, Zuukuuni had buried her fist into Cell's gut. Cell doubled over and staggered backwards, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Zuukuuni let Cell slide off of her fist, letting her arm listlessly fall to her side. Cell found it hard to believe that Zuukuuni had just hurt him so badly with only a single punch, compared to how he could flatten her with the just back of his hand a few minutes ago. With a roar of rage and disbelief, Cell shot his hand up at Zuukuuni and unleashed a shattering blast of Ki. The energy ball let out a deafening crack, kicking up a blanket of dust and debris, completely engulfing Zuukuuni. Cell paused to take a few heavy breaths before stepping backwards, gazing into the cloud of smoke in front of him. And when the figure of Zuukuuni appeared before him still standing as the cloud disappeared, Cell shot his palm in front of him and fired another blast of Ki at her. Zuukuuni only swatted the small blast away, keeping her eyes locked on Cell.  
  
"What's the mattern now, Cell?" Zuukuuni asked as Cell began to tremble, "You don't want to play anymore?"  
  
"Playtime is over now, Cell growled, clenching his fists. "Now, you'll feel the full extent of my power!"  
  
Cell suddenly charged at Zuukuuni, skimming over the ground like a bullet, throwing his fist into Zuukuuni's jaw. Zuukuuni gargled in surprise as she was flung backwards from the blow. Zuukuuni crashed into the face of the cliff behind her, smashing a massive crater around her when she hit. Before Zuukuuni could gather her senses, Cell rushed in on her, driving his heel into her stomach with brutal velocity. Zuukuuni was driven further into the rock face, spitting up a glob of blood as Cell sent his foot into her chest. And with a blinding flurry of fists, Cell burrowed Zuukuuni further into the depths of the cliff with rapid blows to her ribs. Just as Zuukuuni felt like her insides would explode from the heavy blows, Cell wound back his shoulder and smashed his knuckles into Zuukuuni's nose with a savage blow that sent Zuukuuni through the rock and sailing out the other side.  
  
Zuukuuni landed clumsily on her backside, quickly leaping back to her feet as Cell charged though the hollowed cliff after her. Zuukuuni took a firm foothold just as Cell collided into her, crushing his shoulder into Zuukuuni's chest. Zuukuuni managed to stand steady, pushing back against Cell as Cell kept pressing his shoulder into her body. With a quick twist of her waist, Zuukuuni sent her fist smashing into Cell's ribs. Cell gasped and moaned, weakly stepping backwards and cradling his side. Winding back her fist again, Zuukuuni threw another punch into Cell's nose, flooring him immediately. Cell quickly sprung back to his feet as Zuukuuni charged at him again, avoiding punch after kick Zuukuuni threw at him. Zuukuuni lashed her leg up at Cell's ribs again, only to be caught in Cell's hands by her ankle. Throwing another punch at Cell's face, Cell snared her wrist just inches away from hs nose. With her leg and arm trapped, Zuukuuni struggled violently to free herself, with Cell only clamping on tighter and tighter. It was not until Zuukuuni shook her free arm that Cell saw her crippled hand, remembering how he had twisted it up before the Saiya-jin transformed. Just as Zuukuuni was seconds away from tugging her arm free, Cell shot his other hand out at Zuukuuni's, clenching Zuukuuni's twisted fingers tightly in his fist. Zuukuuni howled in agony as Cell tightened his grip, slowly loosing her vicious struggling. Cell released Zuukuuni's leg and fist and squeezed even harder on her crippled fingers, driving Zuukuuni to her knees. Carefully making sure the pressure would not let up on Zuukuuni's fingers, Cell quickly switched hands, now holding Zuukuuni's crippled ggg hand in his ggg. Winding back his free fist, Cell hoisted Zuukuuni back to her feet to let her have a vicious punch to her stomach. Zuukuuni weezed and sputtered, holding her gut as she dribbled a thin stream of blood out of her mouth. Deciding to spread the pain around, Cell spun Zuukuuni around by her twisted fingers, and unloaded another jab into the middle of her spine. Zuukuuni yelped in agony as Cell threw another punch into her back, coughing up more and more blood from her aching insides. Cell wound his arm back once more, preparing to let Zuukuuni's back have his fiercest punch yet. With nothing else to do to escape, Zuukuuni suddenly kicked her leg behind her, driving her heel into Cell's thigh. Cell winced, falling down onto his knee as Zuukuuni forced herself around again. Bearing the intense pain surging through her hand and body, Zuukuuni chopped the edge of her hand at Cell's wrist with all of her strength, severing Cell's hand. Cell screeched and stumbled backwards, holding his bloody wrist stub. Zuukuuni tore Cell's dismembered hand off of her crippled fingers, relieved to have the pain subside.  
  
"Any other tricks, Cell?" Zuukuun snarled, throwing Cell's hand at his feet.  
  
"Just one," said Cell with an odd smile, still holding his vacant wrist. And with a shrill cry, Cell's wrist shot out a new hand, exactly like the one Zuukuuni had severed. Zuukuuni looked on in disbelief as Cell flexed his new hand. "You Saiya-jins aren't the only ones with more than just a few tricks up your sleeves."  
  
Cell stood up, rubbing his wrist as Zuukuuni cradled her crippled hand. "You're going to need more than that to get though me, Cell," Zuukuuni snarled, ready to strike again. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from Earth."  
  
"Then prepare to die trying," said Cell, bracing himself for another attack, "or maybe I'll just absorb you instead."  
  
"You want me, Cell?" Zuukuuni taunted, "Come and get me!"  
  
"Then here I come!" Cell roared, charging at Zuukuuni again.  
  
Cell was quick to unleash a barrage of punches at Zuukuuni's face, with Zuukuuni skillfully weaving in and out of Cell's attacks as Cell forced her backwards. Zuukuuni managed to catch Cell's wrist in her hand, stretching Cell's arm out to leave his ribs an open target for a vicious kick. Cell winced and weezed as Zuukuuni threw another kick into Cell's side, holding his arm in the air and mercilessly kicking in his ribs. Just before Cell felt like his ribcage would shatter, he shot his hand forward and snatched Zuukuuni's crippled hand again. Before Cell could squeeze on her twisted fingers again, Zuukuuni kicked her leg up high, smacking the toe of her boot underneath Cell's chin. Cell's head snapped backwards and he released Zuukuuni's fingers, with Zuukuuni still clenching firmly onto Cell's wrist. Zuukuuni was about to trash her leg into Cell's ribs again when Cell suddenly lunged forward, planting his fist into Zuukuuni's nose. Zuukuuni yelped as her grip on Cell was broken just as her bloodied nose. Holding her bleeding nose, Zuukuuni never had the chance to block Cell's vicious jab to her stomach, sinking Zuukuuni to her knees. Cell wound back his leg again, and thrust his knee into Zuukuuni's jaw, sprawling her out onto the ground. Before Zuukuuni could gather her senses again, Cell jabbed his foot onto Zuukuuni's thoat, anchoring her to the ground.  
  
"I'll give you one last chance to live, Saya-jin," said Cell as Zuukuuni struggled underneath Cell's foot. "Get in my way again, and I won't be so forgiving."  
  
The sudden blast of Ki that Zuukuuni shot fom her palm at Cell's face caught him off guard. Staggering backwards, Cell released Zuukuuni from underneath his foot, letting the Saiya-jin to steadily rise back to her feet. "I'm not quitting yet, Cell!" Zuukuuni declared, rubbing her throat. "I'm not going to stop until you're dead!"  
  
Cell grimaced. "Clearly, common sense does not appeal to you," he said. "So you leave me with no other choice but to eliminate you."  
  
"Bring it on," Zuukuuni hissed, clenching her fist.  
  
"You want to come and stop me?" Cell challenged, "Then come and try!"  
  
With that, Zuukuuni sped at Cell, readying her fist for Cell's face. Zuukuuni threw her punch, with Cell quickly dodging it, sending his fist into Zuukuuni's gut. Zuukuuni lurched forward, cradling her stomach as she oozed more blood out of her nose and mouth. Cell wound his shoulder back, and unleashed another punch at Zuukuuni's forehead. Zuukuuni fell onto her back as Cell rubbed his knuckles, covered with Zuukuuni's blood. Zuukuuni weakly trudged back to her feet, watching as Cell flexed his reddened hand. "Still want more?" Cell asked as Zuukuuni began to swagger.  
  
"Come and get me," Zuukuuni snarled wearily, feeling a wide streak of blood pulse down her face fom her temples.  
  
Cell charged at Zuukuuni again, burying his knee into Zuukuuni's gut again. "Well, what did I tell you?" Cell jeered as Zuukuuni sunk to her knees again. "I told you that you were nothing compared to my perfect form. Higher Super-Saiya-jin or not, you're still out of my league."  
  
Zuukuuni sputtered weakly. "I may not be as strong as you, Cell," she weezed with her cheek on Cell's knee, "I may not be as fast as you, but there's one thing that I have more of that you don't."  
  
"Oh?" Cell inquired, "And what would that be?"  
  
"I know when to stop boasting."  
  
Before Cell knew it, Zuukuuni had thrust both of the heels of her palms into Cell's ribs, and a loud crack echoed through the air. Cell's jaw dropped as an intense pain shot through his body. Staggering backwards, Cell cradled his broken ribs, stunned long enough to let Zuukuuni struggle back to her feet. "And there's something else that I have that you don't," said Zuukuuni as Cell weezed in pain. Zuukuuni suddenly thrashed her leg into Cell's side, hearing more of Cell's ribcage shatter to an agnonized scream. "I have a purpose!" She screamed in Cell's ear as he sunk to his knees. "You claim you fight to avenge your siblings?" She asked, sticking her broken nose into Cell's face. "You killed your silbling to become perfect, Cell. You don't fight for them, you only fight for yourself!"  
  
"And what have you to fight for?" Cell weakly growled. "The Kibi-jin?"  
  
Zuukuuni took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm fighting for Gluu," she said. "I'm fighting for Gluu, and anyone else who fights to defend themselves and their friends from black-hearted scum like you."  
  
"Fool," Cell sneered. "You can't even begin to comprehend my motives."  
  
"Oh, I have a good idea," said Zuukuuni. "I figured you out a long time ago, Cell. Gohan didn't kill your siblings for fun, did he? You and your brothers tried to kill him and his freinds, didn't you? I can see it in your eyes, Cell. You're nothing but vengeful evil. Evil that I hate, evil that I loathe, evil that I will destroy if it crosses my path."  
  
"You're even more delusional than I thought," Cell snorted. "What makes you think you can eradicate all evil by yourself?"  
  
"Not me, Cell," said Zuukuuni, "but anyone who stands against those who hurt and kill for sport. Removing you and others like you from existance will be just one step towards total harmony, Cell. I know it, you know it, and so does every other being in the universe."  
  
"Then aren't you going to kill me?" Cell asked. "You can't kill an evil monster without becoming one yourself."  
  
Zuukuuni glared at Cell. "You're right, Cell," she said. "If I kill you in cold blood, I'll be no better than you or Furiiza." Zuukuuni then stood back up, and distanced herself from Cell. "That's why I'm giving you a chance to live, Cell," she said. "You're powerful, there's no doubt about that, but you're using your power for the wrong purpose. Fight for peace, Cell. You can change, everyone can change, including you. Fight with a purpose, Cell," Zuukuuni urged, "Fight to make the universe a better place."  
  
Cell rose weakly to his feet. "I will fight, Saiya-jin," he muttered weakly, streams of blue blood dribbling down his chin. "I will fight... for me!"  
  
Cell began a charge at Zuukuuni, but it only took a sharp kick from Zuukuuni to stop Cell in his tracks with a vicious kick to his chin. A snap and a pop later, Cell's smashed skull hit the ground, and seconds later his estranged body joined it.  
  
Zuukuuni glared down at Cell's crushed face, staring back at a blank, lifeless expression. Muttering bitterly under her breath, Zuukuuni let her golden hair turn black and fall back to her shoulders as she gathered the rest of her strength and took to the air.  
  
***********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Daaaaaaamn.......  
  
-The Asylum(SSJCanadian)  
  
*********** 


	14. Gluu and Zuukuuni, Farewell, Mighty Warr...

***********  
  
Dragon Ball: The Missing Chapters  
  
Chapter XIV- Gluu and Zuukuuni, Farewell, Mighty Warriors  
  
***********  
  
They found it hard to believe that it had been one year since the elder removed Porunga's power. Once his power was restored, they were the first two Nameki-jins to go on the hunt for the seven giant dragon balls. One year later, they had finally collected all seven, and the legendary Porunga was now in front of them, hovering above them in all his awe-inspiring majesty.  
  
"What should our third wish be?" Asked the first Nameki-jin.  
  
"Well, we've already gotten immortality for the both of us," said the second, "I guess it doesn't matter what our third it."  
  
"Can I make a wish?"  
  
The voice from behind them made the two Nameki-jins turn around. Zuukuuni had just landed behind them, and looked up at Porunga. "I need it for a friend," she said.  
  
"Well, we'd be awfully greedy if we took the third," said the first Nameki-jin, "I mean, we're already immortal, what else could we ask for?"  
  
"Sure, go right ahead," said the second.  
  
"Thanks," said Zuukuuni, stepping past the two Nameki-jins with a small leather pouch in her hand. "Porunga, I wish that Gluu's remains be transported into this bag!"  
  
Porunga remained still.  
  
When Zuukuuni's temper began to spark, the second Nameki-jin spoke sharply in a strange language.  
  
"Granted," Porunga's booming voice declared. Immediately, Zuukuuni's pouch felt much heavier.  
  
"He only understands ancient Nameki-jin tongue," the first Nameki-jin explained.  
  
"In that case," said Zuukuuni, stuffing the pouch back into her jacket around her waist, "mind translating a few words for me?"  
  
********  
  
Another year flew by too quickly for Zuukuuni, and exactly to the day one year ago that she saw Porunga, the seven dragon balls were once again together at her feet. Stepping backwards a bit, Zuukuuni took a deep breath and declared some Nameki-jin words.  
  
The sky immediately turned pitch-black, and storm clouds began to swell above. Lightning crackled and thunder rolled, and the seven giant balls began to glow. A blast of lightning shot down from the sky and struck the seven balls, shooting a blinding flash of light into the sky. Zuukuuni shaded her eyes as the bolt of light took form, and within moments, the towering figure of Porunga was in front of her once more.  
  
"He who summons Porunga, make your first wish," the gigantic dragon bellowed.  
  
Zuukuuni gingerly placed the leather pouch beside the seven balls before quickly stepping backwards again. Zuukuuni shouted some more Nameki-jin, and the dragon God nodded.  
  
"The one you call Gluu shall be reborn," Porunga declared.  
  
A vicious bolt of lighting rocked the sky, and a deafening thunderclap soon followed. A piercing bright light suddenly shot from the base of Porunga, forcing Zuukuuni to tightly clamp her eyes shut. When she could open them again, she could hardly beleive what was in front of her.  
  
"Gluu!"  
  
The tall, orange alien moaned as he rubbed the back of his long head. "How..." He murmured, "How did I get here on Namek?"  
  
"I wished you back, dummy," said Zuukuuni testily.  
  
"Cell!" Gluu suddenly gasped. "Where's Cell?"  
  
Zuukuuni grimaced. "He made the wrong choice," Zuukuuni muttered with regret.  
  
Gluu arched his eye in confusion. "Never mind," he said at length. "Zuukuuni, thanks for wishing me back."  
  
Zuukuuni grinned. "Hey, no problem," she said. "Wishing you back was the least I could do for you."  
  
"But why did you wish me back here?" Gluu asked.  
  
"You'd rather be stranded back on that Godforsaken red rock?" Zuukuuni asked. "With all the trouble I went through trying to find a reliable spaceship, I thought I'd be doing you a favor."  
  
Gluu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks, I guess," he said.  
  
"Mortals!" Porunga suddenly roared impatiently, "Make your second wish!"  
  
"Pushy, isn't he?" Gluu muttered under his breath. "Well? What are you going to wish for, Zuukuuni?"  
  
Zuukuuni took another deep breath, and then declared some more Nameki-jin words. "Granted," Porunga's voice boomed over them. "The six absorbed Cell siblings shall be revived."  
  
"Zuukuuni!" Gluu gasped, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I thought you might object," she said. "Before I killed Cell, I saw the six siblings in his eyes. They were good, I saw it in them. Trust me on this, Gluu."  
  
Gluu bit his lip skeptically. "Fine," he said, "But if they turn evil as well, I'm not helping you out again."  
  
"Fine with me," said Zuukuuni. "After what we went through two years ago, we should be able to survive anything."  
  
Gluu let himself chuckle. "Heh, guess you're right," he said. "So, what do you want for your last wish?"  
  
Zuukuuni sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "I've had enough wish-making for one year," she said. "I'm just going to find a nice, cozy place in the universe to relax."  
  
"So, we're splitting up already?" Gluu asked. "Whatever happened to hunting down Furiiza's underlings?"  
  
"You do that if you want to," said Zuukuuni, "I'm going to take it easy from now on."  
  
"Well, don't get too soft, Zuukuuni," said Gluu, extending his hand to Zuukuuni. "Who knows? We might meet again."  
  
"Until then," said Zuukuuni cheerfully, grasping Gluu's hand. And with a quick motion, they held each other in their arms for only a second.  
  
"Until then, Zuukuuni," said Gluu as Zuukuuni turned and walked away. Zuukuuni looked over her shoulder and waved back at Gluu until she had disappeared in the horizon.  
  
"I grow impatient!" Porunga roared. "What is your final wish?"  
  
Gluu turned to Porunga. "I guess Zuukuuni doesn't want another wish," said Gluu. "Good think I know a word or three of ancient Nameki-jin myself." Then, in ancient Nameki-jin, Gluu said, "Porunga, I wish for immor-"  
  
Suddenly, Gluu paused, wondering if living forever would be a good decison for the rest of eternity. "Porunga," said Gluu in Nameki-jin, "I wish to stop aging!"  
  
"Granted," Porunga's voice bellowed, "From this moment forth, you shall not age one more day. My duty is done. I bid thee farewell."  
  
Happy with himself, Gluu watched as Porunga's body sucked itself back into the dragon balls. The seven giant balls gently rose into the air, and with a short pop, all seven were sent scattered all over the globe once more.  
  
The sky cleared, and Gluu flexed his arms. With nothing else on his mind, Gluu took to the air and flew over the landscape. "I wonder if I could find that planet again..."  
  
-The End  
  
********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaand the Missing Chapters are complete! Notice how they fit oh-so snugly between the Cell games and the Buu saga? And now they're all done. Took me long enough, eh?  
  
-The Asylum(SSJCanadian)  
  
********* 


End file.
